Tailor Made
by LiveInLoveAndLaughter
Summary: A collection of Captain Swan oneshots and small stories. Ratings will vary.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

**You and Me**

_Cause it's you and me _

_And all of the people _

_With nothing to do, nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me_

_And all of the people_

_And I don't know why_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_- "You and Me" Lifehouse_

* * *

><p>This was not how Emma Swan wanted to spend her night. Not even a little bit.<p>

Taking in a deep breath, she exhaled silently, picked up her glass of rum (the bastard had ruined every other drink for her, among other things) and took a long sip. Her eyes flitted around the table to her mother, Belle, Ashley, Ruby and Regina. They were having a girls night out, which was not how she wanted to be spending an evening not on call.

David was on call tonight and promised not to drink on the guys night out they were having at The Rabbit Hole. And by they, her mind silently flicked over images of her father, Robin Hood, Leroy, Tiny, Whale, Sean and (grudgingly on her father's part) Killian.

What Emma wanted to do on her night off was lounge around her apartment with a glass of rum and her pirate, preferably in one of his old linen shirts until he removed it for her. Maybe even with his hook. She did not want to be out with a group of women she was currently at odds with. Well, at odds with all of them _except_ Regina. Since Regina's new found love in Robin and Emma's discovery of magic, the two had become almost friends. Not quite, but close enough that Regina convinced Robin to invite Killian to guys night in spite of her father's distaste for the pirate. And her father and Robin had enough sense not to question or cross Regina.

The light from her phone and a slight buzzing drew her attention from her thoughts on the lackluster night out. Her eyes widened at the text. If she had made any mistakes since her decision to stay in Storybrooke after her little adventure back in time with Killian, it was getting Killian a cell phone. At first she just taught him how to call her and the sheriff's station. Then she set him up to call Henry. Then (once Regina got Robin a phone) she put in his number. Then Henry went and showed Robin and Killian how to text. She wanted so badly to ground her son for that because now she got sexts from him on a regular basis. She was fairly certain by the looks Regina was giving her open purse, the former Evil Queen felt the same way.

She felt a flush rise up on her cheeks as she quickly typed a response.

"Who you talking to?"

Emma's eyes flashed up and connected with Ruby's arched eyebrows. "No one." She mumbled.

Mary Margaret grinned, "Oh come on, let us see it." She reached out for the phone. There was no way in the world she would let her _mother_ read _anything _Killian sent her. _Ever_.

"It's really nothing, just Henry. Apparently he and Roland are a little bored at Granny's." There was no way that was a lie. She was sure he was bored.

Regina's eyes narrowed at her words. The damn woman knew she was lying. And Emma was fairly certain she knew why as well. She really needed to spend less time with her.

"Really? Because with that blush I'd think it was someone else." Ruby grinned wickedly at her.

Ashley squealed, "I knew it, you did meet someone!" She clapped her hands, her blonde hair flying every which way.

Emma shook her head, "No I didn't. I mean who the hell do you even meet in this town that you didn't know before?"

"Not here. In New York. You did come back from New York awfully chipper." Mary Margaret reminded her. "And you've been there four times since you've decided to stay here. And you only took Henry _once_."

Emma glanced down at her phone as another text came through. She felt her thighs clench as Killian's very vivid description of what he was going to do to her when they got home. With his mouth.

"What?" She finally asked.

"We're discussing who you could've met in New York." Regina droned on, "It's thoroughly boring." Regina was the only one who knew that the first time she and Henry went to New York to pack up their belongings it was just the two of them, but the three times after that it was with Killian. Emma felt it was only fair that his other mother knew what men were influencing their sons and surprisingly (or maybe not since Regina really wasn't _that _bad) Regina felt the same way. When Emma went to New York she just left that part out when telling her parents who she was bringing since they didn't exactly approve of her pirate boyfriend. And the weekends had been less about dealing with storage facilities (she and Henry so didn't have enough stuff to fill a unit) and more about spending a weekend with her pirate away from the prying eyes and disasters and evil villains out to kill them all.

Emma grimaced, "I didn't meet anyone in New York." She insisted. "I've told you that a million times and I'm done repeating myself." She snapped.

"Then who has you blushing like," Ashley paused, "oh."

Ruby rolled her eyes, "Seriously? Emma!" She scolded, "You can reach higher than a _pirate._"

Emma took a breath to push the visions of red aside. She was used to this. She was used to defending Killian. "There is no higher." She snapped. Still it was exhausting to constantly have to remind everyone how many times Killian has saved one of them or the town. She just couldn't understand why the only people willing to trust him were Henry, Regina, Robin, Roland and the Merry Men. Her father even convinced Tiny to be wary of Killian and it just made her blood boil.

"Emma, he's a blood thirsty pirate who has killed more people, bedded more women, and done more harm than good." Her mother gently told her. Leave it to Snow White to insult someone kindly.

Regina scoffed with Emma at this, "Do you think we'd have Henry back if Killian hadn't been with us in Neverland? And let's not forget who saved your precious Charming from the dreamshade." Regina reminded her.

This, this was why Emma could only stand to be around Regina. "Thank you." She murmured. "And Killian has done nothing but be supportive of all of us. And I'm sick of all of you insulting him and making him feel less than welcome." She stood up and threw back the rest of her rum, "And for the record, he was with me in New York." She grinned wickedly at the shocked women, "It was a vacation. With my _boyfriend_. My boyfriend who now _lives_ with me. And Henry couldn't be more thrilled to have two dads in his life. He adores Robin and Killian." Grabbing her phone she stalked out of the bar.

She heard the clatter behind her as they made a mad dash to follow her down the street to The Rabbit Hole where she fully intended on yelling at her father and his friends before taking Killian back to their apartment, he'd given up his room at Granny's two weeks ago and Henry and she were both thrilled (for different reasons), and have him fuck her until she couldn't walk again.

By the time she reached the bar she'd really worked up her anger, throwing the door open and startling most of the patrons. She rolled her eyes as Will Scarlett, a former Merry Men and current thief, all but flew out of the bar after seeing the red in her eyes.

"Emma," David stood up as soon as he saw her, "I thought you were, oh," he paused as the five remaining women flew in behind her.

"Emma," Belle's calm voice rang in her ears, "just calm down. None of them understand."

"Just save it Belle." Emma snapped, "He's not Gold." Logically, she knew that Belle was just trying to be helpful and sympathetic, but it was insulting to Killian to compare him to that monster. And Emma wasn't feeling very logical at the moment.

"Emma, you've had a couple of drinks and you're overreacting." Her mother stepped forward. Emma stared down at her and wondered how this woman had been her best friend when now all she could see was the woman who was scared of her magic (even if she was hellbent on never admitting to it again) and didn't trust her choices.

"Stop it." She screeched, "I want everyone to hear this. I will fucking call a town hall meeting just to make sure everyone in this damn town knows where I stand."

Killian stood up and moved next to her, "Love, breathe." He whispered.

She spun around to snap at him, but the anger immediately faded as her green eyes met his concerned blue ones. She let out a long breath and a small smile curved at her lips, "I'm fine, but I'm going to say this one last time and then I'm done talking about it. It's not up for discussion." She spun around to face the group who was staring expectantly at her. Well, except for Regina who'd grabbed Robin's hand and made her way to the bar, ordering another apple martini.

"Emma," her father glared over her shoulder at the pirate who's hand and hook were resting loosely at her hips, offering her a quiet strength, "what's going on?"

"I'm dating Killian." She stated. "I know this is common knowledge, but I want you all to know that he was my _choice_." She enunciated the last word, "I choose to be with him. I don't want anyone else, I couldn't want anyone else. I _love_ him." She ignored her mother's dramatic gasp and continued, "And I know no one trusts him, and I know you've done your best to alienate him, but let me be clear, that only alienates me. And Henry." She paused, "Henry and I both love him. He's a good man."

She stepped away from him and began pacing, aware she had the attention of everyone in the bar. Well, everyone but Regina who now had her tongue down Robin's throat. Not that he was complaining. "Emma, we're just concerned that,"

"Save it, Ruby." Emma snapped at the wolf. "You're basing everything off of his past. Well congratulations he's not perfect." She gestured to him, "But neither am I. I was a thief. I did time in prison. I had a son with a man who never loved me, a man who abandoned me. And I gave him up for adoption. Who am I to judge? I'm no princess. I'm a thief. And since he's met me all he's done is worship me. All he's done is stand by me and my crazy. I'm more than likely the most insecure person on this fucking planet with more abandonment and trust issues than anyone else." She paused and barely registered the look of guilt on her parents' faces, "And what has he done? Tried harder, stuck by me, saved me and my son and all of us. He's a hero. He's my hero. He's followed me across the realms, he's followed me to different _times_. He and Henry and Regina were the _only _ones who weren't afraid of my magic, afraid of what made me who I am. He's never looked at me as anything less than perfect when really I'm just this broken shell of a person trying to piece herself together to be enough for _him. _ And I'll be damned if I let him go because some people who abandoned me don't like him. I love him and he loves me. And he shows me and tells me that every day. He loves me because I'm crazy. And he worships me and my body everyday" She chose to ignore the look on her father's face at that comment and just continue, "and I don't care what anyone thinks about it because I fully intend on spending the rest of my life with this man who is so selfless and so good. He loves me and he loves my son. Hell, he even gets along with Henry's other mom. What more could I want? And if you love me, you'll trust me. Believe me, I've been with my share of jackasses who leave me high and dry, and Killian, he isn't one of them."

She took a deep breath and faced him again. He was just standing there, with a dopey smile on his face, looking at her like the sun rose and set above her head. Taking a step forward, she placed on hand on either cheek and brought him down for a kiss, "Take me home?" She murmured against his mouth.

His arms slid around her waist, pulling her more firmly against him, "Of course. And you should know," he used his hook to push a strand of hair behind her ear, "I think you're a bloody amazing princess."

Emma felt as flush rise to her cheeks at his compliments. He was always able to do that. Stepping back she stared at her dumbstruck parents and their friends. That's just it, these women and men were _their _friends. Regina and Robin were hers and Killian's friends. That was all they would need for now. "Have a nice night." She murmured, smiling gratefully as Killian held out his leather jacket for her to slip her arms into. And just like they'd been doing it for years and not just a couple of months, she tucked herself under his left arm and raised her left hand to grasp his hook that was draped over her shoulder.

She loved him for who he was. Bad decisions and all. She loved him because he saw her. He saw her and he never looked back.

Well once they got past the beanstalk and Rumple's cage. But those small setbacks made her smile because even then, he saw her.

XOXO

MAS


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

**Realize**

_If you just realized what I just realized_

_That we'd be perfect for each other_

_And we'll never find another_

_Just realize what I just realized_

_We'd never have to wonder _

_If we missed out on each other now_

_- "Realize" Colbie Caillat _

There really was no word to describe exactly how mad she was. No word that could accurately explain her frustration.

The problem was simple: Everyone made the decision for her.

Her parents, her friends, her son, _him_.

She sniffed back tears and roughly threw her sleeve over her eyes as she glared into her glass of rum at the bar of The Rabbit Hole. He promised her. He promised to fight for her. _When I win your heart, and I will win it..._ And now he was handing her over to Neal. Stupid pirate.

But he was _her _stupid pirate. And she couldn't imagine her life with anyone else.

"A beautiful lass like yourself shouldn't be drinking alone in a place like this." Emma felt her body begin to hum at the voice behind her.

She turned to her side to face him just as he flagged down the bartender for his own glass of rum, "Well, I would like company, but the company I want seems to think I should be with another man." She told him.

Killian sighed and bowed his head, "Love, I told Baelfire that I would step back so that your family could be together."

Emma's eye widened at his admission, "You did that? For _me_?" She closed her eyes and felt the tears brimming back to the surface. When would she finally stop being surprised at the lengths he would go to for her?

"Aye." He whispered.

Taking a deep breath, she fully faced him, "Killian, we'll never be a family. Neal ruined that when he left me in prison. I could never trust him. I could never love him. He abandoned me." She couldn't hide the crack in her voice, "He abandoned me just like everyone else has." She paused, "Everyone but you."

His head shot up and his eyes connected with hers. "What?"

"You've never left my side. Even when I chained you to a beanstalk." She let out a shaky laugh. "I've been trying to tell you this for days now, I should've told you this in Neverland, or right when we got back, or any time sooner than this, but you're my choice. You've always been the _only _choice." She whispered.

"Emma," his voice broke as he took a step closer, "are you sure?"

Looking up at him from beneath her lashes she mumbled, "I've never been so certain about anything in my entire life." This time when she grabbed the lapels of his coat to pull him in for a kiss, it wasn't desperate or a fight for domination. It was slow, and deep and she felt her stomach curl when his tongue swept into her mouth, much like a slow tango. Pulling back, she released his coat and slipped her hands up into his hair, "Take me back to your cabin?" She asked.

He cleared his throat, "Where's the young lad?"

"Regina's." She leaned up and pressed a kiss to the underside of his jaw, "Killian?"

His eyes opened at her use of his real name, "I'll take you wherever you desire." He murmured.

"I rather like the sound of that." She murmured softly as she reached down and grabbed onto his hook, bringing it over her shoulder to wrap herself in his arm as they left.

OUAT

Snow tapped her fingers on the tabletop, "Just give her a little more time, Neal." She smiled at the young man across from her, "She'll come around."

"She loves you, you're the only man she's ever loved." David assured him.

Neal nodded and took a sip of his coffee, "I know, it's just everything has happened so fast. As it always has with Emma and me. I just want to be back in her life again. I've always loved her."

Snow reached out and pressed her fingertips to his forearm, "She knows that. And there's no one else in her life."

OUAT

"_Killian_." Emma moaned as his lips left hers to trail down her neck, stopping just at her pulse point and sucking hard enough to leave a mark. Her hands shoved at his leather coat as he pushed her own off. They were a frenzy of bruising lips, clacking teeth and groping hands as they tried to strip each other without disconnecting their bodies. Pushing back slightly she grinned as he stumbled, her own lust filled green eyes connecting with his nearly black blue ones. "Strip, pirate." She demanded.

He grinned at her as he shucked off his vest. Their eyes stayed connected as each piece of clothing fell to the floor of his cabin on The Jolly Roger. They'd just barely made it to the ship and nearly fell down below deck in their haste to finally be together. "Emma," his voice was barely as whisper as she stood in front of him in just a flimsy black bra and panties. "you're beautiful, love."

She blushed and ducked her head, no one, not even Neal, ever said anything like that to her, _ever._

Her eyes finally rose and she took a moment to appreciate the man in front of her, his body taut and the muscles firm and prominent from literally hundreds of years at sea. "Killian," she shook her head as her eyes landed on the bulge protruding from his now unlaced leather pants, "how are you real?" She asked as some invisible force pulled her forward. "You're amazing." She murmured, her hand tentatively reaching out to brush against his chest hair and the scars that marred his body.

His own hand reached up and he fingered a strap on her bra, "Not anywhere near you and I haven't even _seen _all there is to see."

She looked up at him from beneath her lashes, "You'll get to pillage and plunder tonight." She murmured, her hand latching on to his and reaching it around her back, wordlessly showing him how to undo her bra.

He shook his head as the material fell from her chest. His eyes shining as he looked up at her, "I have no interest in pillaging and plundering tonight." Her head fell to the side at his words, "I intend on worshipping tonight." He murmured.

Stepping right into his personal space so her breasts brushed deliciously against his chest hair, "As do I." She used one hand to tangle in his hair and bring his head down and the other to palm him through his leather pants. When the broke apart she murmured, "However I do think you were right." At his questioning look she continued, "When you jab me with your sword, I will feel _it._"

He chuckled at the remembrance of their sword fight, before either of them knew just how deep their connect ran. She let out a yelp of surprise and a giggle as he threw her over his shoulder and crossed the small space to the bed, tossing her down gently. Leaning over her and brushing hair out of her face he whispered, "I promise you the best night of your life."

She ran a hand down his arm, "I have no doubts in your ability to please me, Captain." He let out a groan at her words and moved to unscrew his hook, but she grabbed his hand, "Leave it."

He looked down at her and said, "Emma, while I'll admit I don't usually remove it, if I hurt you,"

"You won't." She said confidently, "And I want all of you." She saw the flush rise up his face at her words, "Besides," she decided to take away some of the seriousness, "the hook is hot."

He grinned wickedly, "I always knew you were a wanton princess." He leered.

"I'm _your _wanton princess." She couldn't help the soft smile that spread across her face at the look of devotion and pride and awe that swept across his features, "Now take me, pirate." She demanded.

His signature smirk back in place he mumbled, "As you wish."

OUAT

Regina sat on the edge of Henry's bed doing her best to ignore the nagging feeling that something wasn't quite right. Instead, she opted for another topic she knew needed to be broached, "Henry, sweetie," she paused, "you will be alright if your mother doesn't choose to be with your father, right?" Regina wasn't daft, she may not particularly like Hook, but she was grateful and she saw the way Emma looked at him. She was more than grateful. The woman was smitten. And Regina could understand how Emma couldn't just forgive Neal for abandoning her and forcing her to live out his prison sentence.

Henry shrugged, "I just don't think the _pirate_," Regina noticed the way he spat out the word and her eyebrow raised on its own accord, "is good enough for her."

Regina sighed, "We are all very grateful for Hook and what he did to keep us alive and bring us back together." Regina reminded him, "You may consider bringing this up with Emma tomorrow though." She kissed his head, "Well that's enough for tonight. Sleep." She instructed him.

OUAT

Emma felt her pulse quicken and her desire pool further between her legs as Killian's hook ran across her folds, "You're dripping." He murmured, bringing his tongue down to barely flick across her.

Letting out a long moan at the contact and the intense sensations the cold metal of his hook and the warmth from his tongue brought her, "God, more." She moaned. Her moans increasing as he increased the pressure on her center with his hook as his tongue delved inside of her. She'd wondered, with all his innuendos an the way his tongue would sinfully slide out of his mouth if he'd be any good at this. She'd also wondered if he would care enough to see that she was pleasured at all if they ever got to this. She shouldn't be surprised that he was such a giving lover. He was the most selfless person she'd met. And she could never remember a time a man went down on her.

"Fuck, Killian!" She let out a louder moan as he plunged two fingers into her immediately finding that spot that made her see stars.

"That's it love, just let go for me." He murmured, sucking the now oversensitive bundle of nerves into mouth and pushing her over the edge.

When her breathing steadied slightly she looked up at him, "Fuck, Killian." She shook her head with a dazed smile on her face.

Kissing his way back up her body he mumbled, "I hope you'll let me." He breathed into her ear.

Emma rolled her eyes and shoved at his pants, "You better." She grinned as he kicked them off and she pulled him down into a kiss. "Now." She murmured against his mouth.

Emma swallowed thickly at the telling gaze across his features, one that truly showed just how much she meant to him. Instead, she wrapped her legs around his waist and drew him closer to her. He entered her slowly, and she found herself grateful as she shifted to accommodate him. "You okay, love?" His voice was strained as he held himself still. "Bloody hell, Emma, you're so tight."

She nodded her head, "I know, it's just," she let out a hum, "you feel so good, but I feel so stretched."

He took a steadying breath, "Take your time, love." He waited as she experimentally swiveled her hips until she indicated he should move.

It didn't take long until he had on the brink again. Her back arching off the bed, screaming out some version of his name with a long moan as she felt him pulse inside of her. When he was pressing her down into his mattress she whispered, "You're my choice, Killian. I choose you and I want everyone to know it."

He turned his head and looked over at her, "I told you I would win your heart."

She smiled, "I was beginning to think you'd forgotten your promise." She paused, "You didn't need to win it. It was yours from the moment you told me you were a blacksmith."

He laughed and rolled over, "Well can we wait to tell everyone until tomorrow. I still haven't worshipped you properly."

She frowned, "I feel pretty damn worshipped right now."

"That was hardly giving you the proper pleasure you deserve." He let a frown settle across his own face, "Has no man treated you the way you should be treated." She shrugged her response. "When was the last time someone had you?"

She laughed at his formality, particularly in light of the situation, "God, it'd been about three months when Henry found me and no one since then, so two years easy. I've been a bit on the distracted side." She admitted.

"Well," Killian drew her close to him, "I can guarantee that won't happen again." He kissed her temple, "You will always feel worshipped and loved, darling." She looked up at him and she knew, he would always love her. He was the right choice.

OUAT

Emma tapped her fingers on the countertop at Granny's as she waited for Neal to arrive. Her mother and father were sitting in a corner booth pretending like they didn't know she planned on meeting Neal and pretending they weren't excited. She took a long breath. She'd told Henry that morning. He wasn't pleased, but he let it go. There was just something off since they'd returned from Neverland. She mentioned it to Killian the previous night and he promised her they could discuss it more thoroughly today and even broach the topic with Regina. He _believed _her when she said something was wrong. Neal had told her she was being an overprotective mother and letting her emotions cloud her judgment when she mentioned it to him the previous week. The felt the anger flare in her chest at the conversation. Killian would be a much better father than Neal to Henry. She had to remember that she couldn't cut Henry off from his birth father unless he wanted to be cut off. He deserved all the family he could get.

"Emma?"

Emma turned at the sound of Neal's voice, "Hi."

"Let's grab a booth." He gestured to the side.

"No, I'm not staying." She crossed her arms defensively, "My answer is no, Neal. It's always going to be no. You let me go to jail. You abandoned me and you were the only person in the world who knew how I felt, why I felt that way, what my insecurities were. And I don't care that a fucking wooden boy showed up and told you to or that you were doing it for my own good. I can _never _trust you again."

"So you're just choosing the pirate?" He snapped.

"I'm choosing Killian. Because choosing Killian makes me happy. Because he's never done anything but be there for me and my family and because he trusts my instincts." She took a breath, "We will figure out how to make this work. We will have dinner with Regina and we will sort through all of this mess that is our family. As long as Henry wants you around we will want you around, but you and I will never be you and I again." She paused as she turned, "I hope you two heard that in the back. I choose Killian. I am falling in _love_ with Killian. There is no alternative. There's just him." Throwing the door open she left, intent to go find her pirate so they could discuss her son's changed behavior before they met with Regina.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

**Fall To Pieces**

_You're the only one I'd be with till the end_

_When I come undone you bring me back again_

_Back under the stars, back into your arms_

_And I don't want to fall to pieces_

_I just want to sit and stare at you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_And I don't want a conversation_

_I just want to cry in front of you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_Cause I'm in love with you_

_- "Fall to Pieces" Avril Lavigne _

* * *

><p>Elsa dropped her hands and looked down at the freezing sheriff beside her for a split second before reaching down and grabbing hold of her arms, hauling her up off the ice floor she'd created in her fear. "Come on Emma." She murmured, her voice quiet under the yells of David and Hook.<p>

As Emma did her best to crawl through the hole, she was immediately wrapped in her father's embrace. Shaking her head she pulled away and latched onto Killian.

"Thank God, Emma." He murmured against her temple, his hook pressing her close and his hand tangling in her hair.

"I'm okay." She whispered, digging her head into his chest, seeking out the warmth that always seemed to follow him around. She'd almost lost him. She'd almost died. She'd almost lost him and she suddenly felt so stupid for pulling away from him _every time _they seemed to come close to an actual relationship. "I'm okay." She whispered again. Trying to pull back slightly to give her father a reassuring smile, she felt her legs buckle and Killian's arms naturally slip under her.

"I've got you, love." She nodded, but said nothing, digging her face back into his neck.

"Let's get her to the truck." David instructed as they carefully stepped down the icy slope . "Put her in the front."

"No." Emma murmured, indicating to Killian to put her down. He did and automatically shrugged out of his leather coat, draping it over her shoulders. Slipping her arms through she fell into the back seat, motioning for Killian to follow her. When he did she curled up into his lap. He hissed as her freezing hand connected with his chest, "Sorry."

Before she could pull her hand away he pressed it down to his chest, "No, you're fine." He whispered, pressing a kiss to her temple, "God, you're freezing, love."

"It was cold in there." She murmured with a wry grin as Elsa tentatively stepped in the front and her father started the truck and cranked up the heat. "I'm sorry." She whispered, more to herself than to him.

"You were just doing your job." He assured her.

She shook her head, "No, I'm sorry." She repeated.

Killian frowned, "Drive faster, we need to get her under some blankets." He told David.

When they reached the apartment they found the power was still out and Henry was gone. "He went to check on Regina." David stated, picking up a note from the counter. "Let's get her to the sofa."

Emma shook her head, "Upstairs, bed." She requested.

"I've got you," Killian picked her up again even as she protested, "remember, love, I've carried rum barrels that weigh more than you." He chuckled to her as he climbed up the steps.

When he deposited her on the bed she shrugged out of his coat, "In the drawer." She pointed to the dresser, "Red pajamas and socks." After she shed her own leather jacket she paused, a blush creeping up her neck, "Do you mind um," she stuttered, "turning?" She asked quietly.

He let out a nervous chuckle, "Of course, sorry, love."

It took Emma longer than she would like to admit to get out of her clothes, particularly her boots and jeans. Her legs were still unstable and she still felt frigid from the inside out. She couldn't wait for the power to come back on so she could turn on the heat. Hopefully, that was were Mary Margaret had disappeared to.

"I have blankets!" David called through the closed door.

Emma's eyes widened, "Just one second, please." She nearly slipped as she yanked up the flannel pajama pants, "Okay." At that moment Killian turned back around and David walked in with a pile of blankets and quilts in his arms.

"Let me." Killian took the socks from her hands and helped her slid them on before picking her up and tucking her in, letting David wrap blankets around her.

"Thank you." She murmured.

"When the power is back on I'll get you a space heater and hot cocoa." David kissed the top of her head and nodded to Killian, who took that as his cue to leave.

"Wait, Killian." Emma tossed back the covers and patted the spot next to her, "I need to talk to you."

"Call down if you need anything." David nodded, giving Hook a tight smile as he shut the door behind him.

Toeing off his boots, Killian slid in next to Emma. She tried to get comfortable and finally asked, "Can you lose the vest?" She motioned to the buckles that littered the entire front.

Chuckling, Killian leaned forward and with a practiced ease, "Better, love?" He asked, wrapping an arm around her waist and drawing her closer to him.

She sighed, "Better." Snuggling back into him, she reached around and grabbed his hook, letting her fingers dance over it as his right arm rubbed down her arm, "I'm sorry."

Again Killian chuckled, "You don't have to keep apologizing for doing your job, love. Or if that's for the vest I can only imagine it was not that comfortable to be pressed against."

Emma shook her head, "No, not for any of that." She glanced down at her and that was grasping his hook firmly. "You were right." She admitted softly.

He gazed down at her pulled his hook from her grip so he could tip her chin up, his blue eyes catching hers, "About?"

Holding his gaze, she pulled his hook back into her grasp, "Me. Everything. Us. You are quite perceptive." A small smile grazed her face before she let it drop, "I was pushing you away. And not because of Marian. I was pushing you away because," she took a breath, "everyone I've ever been with is dead." She closed her eyes, "And I can't lose you too, but then I went and almost got myself killed. And now I just feel bad. And I want you. I want you all of the time, Killian. It hurts how much I want you, but I'm afraid that if I let myself want you, if I actually have you, that something bad will happen to you. I'm toxic. My life is toxic. And you're like this beacon of hope and light for me. It's like even though I found my family I was still an outsider. I was still living in this darkness and couldn't find anyone who _understood_ and no one had ever come back for me over and over and it scared me. You terrified me. Loving you is the scariest thing of all. I can't lose you. You're too important. You're the most important thing in my life. You and Henry are the only people who have fought for me, who love me for being me, flaws and abandonment issues and all. And I just can't lose you."

Killian stared down at her with a look of awe on his face, "You love me?" He asked. Tentatively, she nodded, "You think I'm a beacon of light?" She nodded again, "Love, I was living in a haze of rum, women, murder and revenge when I met you. You saved me. You've saved me over and over again. And if you're worried about losing me, you shouldn't be. I'm a survivor, Swan." He tilted her head toward him again, "Hey, we're both survivors. We've survived extensive heartbreaks and abandonment. We're perfect for each other." She breathed out a sigh at his words, "And for the record, I love you too."

He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips. A kiss that had her moving in his arms to slant her lips over his and straddle his waist, feeling warmth suddenly shoot through her veins. His hand and hook both slipped under her pajama top as she leaned more into him, letting him swallow her moan.

"Emma, here's some, whoa, okay," Emma pulled back, but kept her position on Killian's lap as David stood in the doorway, hot cocoa in his hand, eyes downcast as he fumbled in the doorway, unsure of what to do. "I'll just go, oh wait," he stopped, nearly dropping the hot drink, "I'll just set this, um," he fumbled for another second before setting it on the dresser, "as you were." He mumbled, shutting the door behind him.

Emma bit her lip and laughed, "I didn't even notice the power come back on." She admitted. Killian laughed and leaned up, catching her bottom lip between his teeth playfully.

XOXO

MAS


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

**I Choose You**

_There was a time when I would have believed them_

_If they told me you could not come true, just love's illusion_

_But then you found me and everything changed_

_And I believe in something again_

_My whole heart will be yours forever_

_This is a beautiful start to a lifelong love letter_

_Tell the world that we finally got it all right_

_I choose you_

_I will become yours and you will become mine_

_I choose you_

_I choose you_

_We are not perfect, we'll learn from our mistakes_

_As long as it takes I will prove my love to you_

_- "I Choose You" Sara Bareilles _

* * *

><p>Emma let out a grunt, "Seriously, does this have to be <em>this <em>tight?"

The maid looked over at her, "It's a corset, Princess Emma, they're tight by definition."

Emma rolled her eyes and let out a groan, "Can we just not yet?" The maid didn't respond, "Can I just take it off now and let me wait to get ready later?"

The maid frowned, but quickly hid the look, "Of course, I'll come back an hour before the ball." She ducked into a quick curtsey and left the room.

"Thank fucking God." Emma muttered, her hands twisting behind her back to yank at the material. "How do people wear this shit?" She threw it to the ground and tossed the petticoat over her head, stripping down to nothing. Finally able to breathe she let out a long sigh.

"Well there is a lovely sight, darling."

Emma grinned at the voice behind her, spinning slowly for his benefit, "And how did we pass the guards this time, Captain?"

He stood in the doorway to her dressing room, which she saw as an oversized and entirely unnecessary closet. "Scaled the wall. You didn't hear the clatter as I entered your chambers?"

Emma rolled her eyes, "I was too busy trying to breathe."

"Their majesties won't let you wear your clothes from your realm?" He asked.

Emma shrugged, "They prefer if I don't so I can get used to the clothes of this realm. But as you've seen that hasn't stopped me yet." She rolled her eyes, "Oh would you just get over here already?"

"So impatient and bossy. I was merely enjoying the view." He leered as he crossed the room to her.

"Killian, as glad as I am that you enjoy the view, I could really use a hug right now." Emma sighed.

Frowning, Killian doubled his pace before he pulled her flush against him, "What's wrong, love?" He whispered, his hook pressing into the small of her back in the most delicious way and his hand tangling in her hair. She took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of the sea, leather and rum that was just Killian, and when she released it a sob came out, "Emma?" Killian's tone changed from teasing to worried, "What's wrong, love?"

Emma pulled back and looked at him incredulously, "Seriously? What's wrong? More like what's right? Everything is wrong here. I hate this place. I hate the Enchanted Forest. I want to go back to Storybrooke. I hate that Pan sent us all here. And all of that would be tolerable if everyone could remember how truly amazing you are and not treat you like you're just a villain . You're not and I hate that my parents have" she paused.

"Have a bounty out on my head?" He whispered.

"Nothing is going to happen to you, I love you." Emma grabbed his face and forced him to look at her.

Killian sighed and leaned int to kiss one of her palms, "I love you too, darling, and they won't catch me to hurt me."

Emma pulled completely away and began pacing, the tears continuing to fall against her will, "That may be true, but that doesn't mean they're going to stop throwing these daft, unimpressive princes with no balls at me. They _finally _gave up on Neal. Not that he's giving up, the fucking idiot." She muttered.

"Love, they want you to marry someone who can give you the world." Killian told her honestly.

"And they honestly believe that one of those stupid princes can do that? What they've completely missed, even though I all but wrote them a fucking book on it, is that I already found a man who gives me the world." Emma sighed and wrapped herself back in his embrace, "Besides, you've ruined men for me."

Killian laughed, "That was the plan, love." He rubbed her back gently.

"And Henry and Regina have even defended you, but for some reason they won't be swayed and I just don't understand it. It makes no sense. Plus, they're treating me like I'm sixteen, not twenty-nine. I'm an adult. I've been an adult for a long time. I grew up _without _them. I raised myself. I'm not a child and I can make my own decisions and I choose you." Emma sighed and pressed her face into his neck and tried to unsuccessfully stifle another sob.

Sliding his arm underneath her legs and carried her into her bedroom, setting her on the bed, he slipped out of his boots and his coat and slid in next to her, cradling her against him he whispered, "It's okay, love. We will figure it out. We always do."

"If it wouldn't kill Regina, I would take Henry and run away with you to any place. We could just travel the realms and never look back. We could be together." Emma sniffled, "But I can't do that to her. She and Tink are my only friends. How do you like that?" She shook her head, "The Savior, the disgraced fairy and the Evil Queen?"

"I think it sounds like a winning trio." He kissed her temple. She let out a mix between a laugh and a sob and dug her head further into his chest.

OUAT

"Princess Emma, you need to wake up." Emma let out a groan and threw her hand out, turning her head over and reaching out, seeking Killian's warmth.

"She's sleeping?" Emma groaned at her mother's singsong voice, "Emma are you feeling alright?"

"Go away." Emma grunted, "I was sleeping."

Snow chuckled, "You have to get up and let Lucia get you ready for the ball tonight. It's in your honor. There will be hundreds of suitors there to see you." She smiled brightly.

Emma cracked open an eye, "All the more reason not to go. I don't want to meet any of your suitors. I've told you want I want, who I want and you won't listen. I will not go to your ball. I'm not a princess, I'm a thief, I'm a deputy, I'm a sheriff, I'm not from this stupid world. And if it weren't for Regina, I would just take Henry and leave here." She rolled over, "And I'm fucking twenty-nine years old, so please stop treating me like I'm sixteen and you need to approve of my boyfriend. I grew up without a mother and a father, I will choose my own boyfriend."

Snow glanced at Lucia, "Leave us." When the door shut, Snow stood up, "Well, for a twenty-nine year old you're sure acting like a sixteen year old. Get up and get dressed. This is ball for you. And you're not marrying that pirate."

Emma jumped up and notices for the first time that Killian had dressed her before he left, "That pirate saved your husband's life and rescued your grandson, you would do well to remember that." Emma threw open the door, "Lucia, let's get me ready for this stupid ball where I will play nice with the idiot princes who don't know a thing or two about surviving on their own." She spun and faced her mother, "For a woman who has fought ogres and was a bandit and man who rose from a shepherd and together they fought for a kingdom, you've certainly forgot what redemption looks like and what second chances are." Emma held the door open, "I think Lucia and I can take it from here."

Snow nodded stiffly at her daughter and left the room.

OUAT

Emma tugged at the sides of her long sleeved red dress that showed enough cleavage to make every man stare at her. It was too tight. She felt like she was suffocating in the large ballroom as she attempted to avoid dancing with all of the men, especially Neal.

"I forgot how insufferable these balls are. I never thought I would miss Storybrooke, but I do." Emma looked over her shoulder at Regina who was dressed in a black satin dress. "And these clothes are uncomfortable." She muttered darkly.

"I tried to talk to Mary Margaret again." Emma murmured. "After Killian snuck in. Again."

"Mary Margaret and David really do seem to have reverted to their former selves, banishing evil from the kingdom. I'm surprised I was allowed to stay." Regina admitted.

"You're Henry's mother. Of course you weren't going anywhere. Besides, Henry and I convinced them that you really were a good person." Emma admitted.

Regina graced her with a soft smile, "Thank you, I did put in a good word for your pirate. Not that I can do much good."

"If Henry can't convince them no one can." Emma smiled wryly at the former queen.

"Emma," Snow nodded to Regina, "there's a prince who wants to meet you and I think you'll like him. He loves boats and has fought in his kingdom's navy."

Emma glared at her mother, "No, I'm not interested."

"Emma you need to meet other men." Snow sighed, "If you meet someone new you will finally be able to put Hook behind you." She stalked over to David, an upset frown on her face.

"Well, it's good to see you and your mother bonding so well in your new land." Regina chuckled.

"Shove it up your ass, Evil Queen." Emma spat.

"Oh my God, this is so lame. At least I never had to deal with this in Neverland. Almost makes dodging Pan and the Lost Boys worth it." Tink shook her head, "Anyhow, Killian is here, in the courtyard with some man. I think Killian said he was a thief or something." Tink rolled her brown eyes, "Let's go." She grabbed Emma and Regina's hands and pulled them towards the door. "Henry's playing with Red right now, he's occupied."

Emma smiled at Regina and followed Tink out of the ballroom, not even bothering to look back at all the princes. When her eyes landed on Killian speaking quietly to another man she doubled her pace, nearly tripping over her heels, "You're here!" She threw her arms around his neck, "And you left before I woke up."

Killian chuckled and pulled her close, pressing his lips to her neck, "You finally looked so peaceful, I just couldn't wake you." He murmured.

"Well you missed the blow out with my mother after I woke up." Emma rolled her eyes, "Thank you for helping Killian sneak in so I could see him." She smiled at the stranger, "I'm Emma."

The man bowed, "It's an honor your highness."

"Oh hell no, it's Emma or you don't speak to me at all. I hate all those titles."

"That's my Swan." Killian pulled her flush against him and she grinned up at him shamelessly.

"Well, Emma, I am Robin."

Emma quirked an eyebrow at him, "As in Robin Hood of Sherwood Forest?" The man nodded, "Why do I even bother being surprised anymore?"

Killian flicked a strand of hair off her shoulder, "I'm not quite sure love." He looked at Robin, "In her land all of us don't really exist, we're merely bedtime stories. She once showed me how Captain Hook was depicted. It was terrifying."

"Yeah well, in the Disney version Robin Hood was a fox. Quite literally, you are an animal." She pointed to Robin who looked shocked before bursting into laughter.

Emma chuckled too, "You know what? Screw this." She glanced at Regina, "What do you say we put on our real clothes and find a bar in this god forsaken place and take these guys out for a drink?"

"Can I come?" The five of them turned to find Henry smiling at them, "These clothes are really uncomfortable and it's really boring up there." He whined. "Ruby told me I need to be a 'good prince' and behave so one of the princes will want to marry you."

Regina smiled at them and held out her hand to Henry, "Let's go."

"I just have to do one thing first." She grabbed Killian's hand and faced Regina, "Help me?" And just like always it seemed, Regina understood what she needed help with.

They stopped in the ballroom, Tink and Henry filling Robin in on the situation with Emma and Killian. The moment they entered guards descended, "Stop." Emma ordered.

"Emma, he was not invited. The guards are under direct orders to arrest him on sight." David stepped forward with Snow at his heels.

The guards took another step forward and Emma stated clearly, "If you all take one more step forward I will unleash my magic on you, and I am not happy right now, so there's no telling how unstable it is."

"And I will help her, and you all _know_ what I am capable of." Regina warned.

The guards stilled immediately and Emma straightened her back, lacing her hand with Killian, "I've made my choice. I choose Killian. I made my choice when he saved our son. There's no going back for me. Even if I could imagine a life with another man," she looked up at him and laughed, "he's ruined men for me. I couldn't imagine having anyone else." She hoped that statement would ward men off because she wasn't a pure princess (it amazed her how so many men simply looked over Henry and believed she was innocent, oh if only they knew), "I couldn't love anyone else. And I certainly want nothing to do with any of these privileged princes. I'm an orphan. I'm a thief. And I want a pirate. I want _my _pirate. So my pirate and I are leaving with our friends and our son. I'll be back later." She spun and smiled as Henry grabbed onto Killian's hook and Regina's hand and helped drag them all out of the room.

OUAT

"The beer here sucks." Emma whined as she took another drag from her mug and looked around the tavern near the port.

"It's technically called ale, love." Killian kissed her neck and smiled as Henry shoved a handful of meat into his mouth at the table next to theirs. When they left the castle grounds they were joined by Robin's Merry Men and his son Roland, who was six years old and who Henry had adopted for the night. Tink and Little John had bonded and Regina and Robin were currently arguing to the point Emma knew they would eventually wind up with their tongues tangling. This was the perfect night. If she were to stay in the Enchanted Forest these were the people she would want to spend her time with. They felt like a family.

"Whatever it is, it sucks, but that's okay because I'd much rather taste something else." Killian raised his eyebrow tantalizing at her. "I'd rather taste you." She leaned up and shoved her tongue down his throat. He chuckled into the kiss before nipped at his bottom lip and he groaned, angling her head so he could dominate the kiss. She let him lead her threw it, thoroughly enjoying the feel of him wrapped around her.

OUAT

"They're still not back yet." Snow paced their room.

"They have Henry with them, nothing will happen." Ruby sat on a chair in the room as David got an update from the guards.

"Well they're still at the tavern. They've basically taken it over. The guards are watching from a distance." David closed the door and sighed, "It appears Hook has befriended Robin Hood, the thief."

"Well of course he has," Ruby rolled her eyes, "it takes one to know one."

OUAT

"Love," Killian pulled her back into him, "as much as I want to stay, I probably shouldn't."

Emma shook her head and giggled (she would blame the ale tomorrow for that), "They won't do anything, they know I've made my decision." She wrapped her arms around him, "Stay with me?" She whispered.

"As if I could ever deny you anything, love." He whispered, dropping a kiss to her lips.

Emma smiled, "All of you should stay, we have more than enough room." She glanced over at Tink and Little John, "I believe John has already received an invitation."

"Can Roland and I have a sleep over?" Henry piped up, and the six year old tiredly nodded.

Emma rolled her eyes, "Yes, but it's to bed with the two of you. You can play in the morning." She glanced at Robin who was eyeing Regina like she was the most precious treasure in the world. "Robin?"

Robin tore his eyes away from Regina, "Of course, if it's okay with Regina."

Regina let out a hum of agreement, "I think we can work something out." She murmured.

OUAT

"No, she's going to get a stern lecture about her behavior last night. I don't care how old she is, her behavior was uncalled for and her choice in men is unacceptable." David threw open her bedroom door without knocking, Snow on his heels.

They both stopped at the sight in front of them. Clothes were scattered along the floor, and as they followed the path their eyes landed on the bed. Emma was sprawled out on top of Killian, the sheets pools around her waist, as her face pressed into his neck. His hook and brace lay on the table beside her bed and she had on hand wrapped fully around his injured arm, while the other was on his heart. His arm was loosely wrapped around her waist and the two appeared to still be sleeping soundly.

"Oh my, David." Snow whispered.

Turning, they both shut the door quietly. "I can't believe he stayed here _overnight._" David muttered.

Before Snow could respond they heard a murmur of voices, "More sleep." They both pressed closer to the door to hear Emma say, "Just because you're a pirate doesn't mean you have to wake up with the sun."

Killian chuckled, "Love, it's well past dawn now."

"Oh."

"We should face your parents this morning."

"I don't want to speak to them." Emma murmured.

"Well I do, I have a very important question to ask your father, and I know his answer will be no, so I'd like to get it over with."

"And what is that?"

"I'd like to ask permission to ask for his daughter's hand in marriage. I already have Henry's."

"What?" Emma was fully awake now. "You want to marry me?"

"Aye." Killian paused, "Emma, love, I have never loved anyone as I love you. And I will never. You are the light of my world. You and Henry. And God help me, I even enjoy Regina's company now. I want nothing more than to be a part of your family."

"Oh, Killian, of course I'll marry you. I could not care less what my father thinks."

"While I'm happy to hear that, and I will marry you regardless, I would love his blessing." Killian murmured.

"Then I guess we best figure out how you can get it." Emma sighed, "I've regretted so much in my life, but the lately I can't bring myself to be upset by any choices I've made. They all brought me to you. And I will always choose you." Emma whispered.

David looked over at his wife, "She really has chosen him."

Snow sighed, "I guess we better make room for a pirate in our family. I really thought it was just a fling."

Shaking his head, David replied, "Me too. I guess we did everything we could to change her mind."

"What will you do when he asks for her hand?" Snow asked.

"The only thing I can say is 'yes.'"

"That's my Charming." Snow whispered.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

**Lonely Eyes**

Emma slammed shut her laptop and spun around in her chair, "I'm sorry, come again?"

Her boyfriend of one year, Graham, leaned against her desk, "I'm so sorry, Emma." He drawled.

Standing up, Emma's chair flew backwards, colliding with the wall behind her desk. "You're sorry?" Her voice rose, "You're sorry? You're fucking sorry? That's all you have to say?"

"Emma, you need to calm down." Graham took a step forward.

"Don't you dare come anywhere near me." She spat, "You tell me you've been _screwing_ your boss for four months and all you can say is that _you're sorry_." She shook her head and a bit of hysterical laughter bubbled up in her throat, "You're nothing but a lying bastard." She grabbed her coat off the back of her chair and her purse, shoving past him. "I never want to see you again." She told him as she threw her office door open.

Emma flew down the steps and out onto the streets of New York City, letting out a deep breath as a blast of cold air hit her. Shrugging into her red leather coat she groaned, "Emma, wait."

Spinning around she said, "No, Graham, I will not wait. I don't care what you have to say. I don't care if you want to be with Regina or if you want to be with me. I don't care what your reasons were or how bad or good you feel about it. You don't understand, I literally don't care." She took a deep breath, "Just leave me alone. I'm done." She stalked down the street.

She felt like an idiot. Four months and she had no idea. She'd been so wrapped up in her work that she didn't even _notice_. She groaned as her heel caught in a crack in the sidewalk crack and she nearly catapulted forward. "Fuck." She felt her ankle roll slightly before she was able to straighten. Sighing she glanced down at her feet and realized she should probably grab a cab or find some place to sit rather than just keep walking the streets in an angry daze.

Her eyes traveled up and she realized she was standing in front of a dive bar she'd never seen before. The Rabbit Hole. _Why not? _

* * *

><p><em>Tuesday night crowded bar, some guy lights a cheap cigar<em>

_Bartender yells at him so he walks out and you walk in_

_Right through the cloud of smoke, catcalls and dirty jokes_

_Scan the room a couple times, find a seat right next to mine_

* * *

><p>Emma grabbed the door as a man with a cigar hanging out of his mouth muttering under his breath exited. She rolled her eyes as she paused in the doorway and some guy whistled at her. Scanning the room she noted it was oddly busy for a Tuesday night. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been out to a bar on a work night. Letting her shoulders sag slightly, she inched her way to the bar and took a seat on the sole empty hightop chair.<p>

The bartender fell over himself to reach her. "House cab." She ordered without a second glance up. Shrugging out of her jacket, she let it drape on the back of her chair. Even though it was balmy outside, it felt stuffy in the bar. She popped two buttons on her white blouse and adjusted her black skirt, trying to keep it from riding up to reveal her thigh high stockings. She noted the man next to her was dressed in business clothes as well, his jacket on the back of his own chair and his sleeves rolled up, revealing strong forearms. Shaking her head she picked up her wine glass the moment it was set in front of her.

* * *

><p><em>Lonely eyes, well it sure looks like you just might<em>

_Be looking for something, for something whoa_

_Look at me and I think you'll see_

_Those lonely eyes don't have to be alone tonight_

* * *

><p>"Bad day?" The bartender was still standing in front of her.<p>

Trying not to roll her eyes, Emma looked up and said, "Yeah." She did roll her eyes as her phone buzzed. _Mary Margaret would just know_, "What?" She answered.

"I'm standing outside of your apartment banging on your door with Ruby. Where are you? It's _Bachelor _night."

Emma let out a long groan. She'd completely forgotten, "Sorry, Mary Margaret, but I forgot."

"Well are you on your way?"

Emma glanced at her wine glass and internally debated if she should pay for the wine and hightail it home, or just blow the night off. A night with the girls to discuss Graham might be good, but then again, a night alone might be what she needs. A night alone with wine. That sounded better, "Sorry, stuck at work." She lied. "I won't be home until later. Rain check? Or can we just pick it up next week?"

Mary Margaret let out a sigh and she could hear Ruby's shout of protest in the background, "Fine, but if you keep working this hard we're going to have an intervention. We'll talk later."

"Thanks. Night." She hung up her phone and let her eyes fall back to her wine glass.

* * *

><p><em>They analyze your glass of wine, roll away a pick up line<em>

_Now and then they check your phone, catch mine and let 'em go_

_From the little bit I've seen, they're the perfect shade of green_

_Next time they come my way, Heaven help me make 'em stay_

* * *

><p>"How you doing?"<p>

Emma looked up from her wine and they landed on a tan British guy with short dark hair and dark eyes, "Don't even bother, buddy." She muttered, picking up her glass, downing it and motioning for another. Glancing down at her phone, she opened up her email to glance down at the three that had come in since she'd left the office. This was the problem, this was why Graham cheated on her, all she ever does is work. Letting out a long sigh she looked up.

Her eyes immediately connected with the man next to her. His eyes were a startling blue that she hadn't expected. She hadn't really analyzed him until now and his tan skin, dark hair, strong jaw framed by the perfect amount of scruff and blue eyes were a nearly unsettling combination. Dropping his gaze, she felt a blush creep up from her neck and spread over her face.

* * *

><p><em>Lonely eyes, well it sure looks like you just might<em>

_Be looking for something, for something whoa_

_Look at me and I think you'll see _

_Those lonely eyes don't have to be alone tonight_

* * *

><p>"Three glasses of wine." Emma was startled out of her thoughts by the voice beside her, "It does look like it was a rough day, but maybe a good night. I've never seen you here before."<p>

Emma looked over at the owner of the voice and thought briefly about blowing him off, but instead decided to respond, "My boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend, has been sleeping with his boss for four months." She paused, "It's a multiple glass kind of night."

The man turned to face her fully and she found her green eyes dragging down his body. She could tell that he was well built beneath his light blue button down and landed on the bit of dark chest hair that was peeking out from where he'd unbuttoned his shirt. It was then noticed a dark blue tie was laying on top of his jacket.

"He sounds like a bloody fool."

Emma snorted at the comment, "Maybe, maybe not." She peered up at him from beneath her eyelashes, "So what brings you to a bar on a Tuesday night drowning in rum?"

He grinned at her, "Rough day at the office." His eyes very openly roamed from the top of her blonde hair, down to her black pumps before connecting with her green eyes again, "It looks like my day is turning around." Emma found herself blushing at his open admiration of her.

* * *

><p><em>Don't make me pay my tab, catch a cab<em>

_Go home and kick myself to sleep tonight_

_Gimme a sign, just a smile_

_Baby I'll be gland to lose myself deep inside_

* * *

><p>Emma let out a long moan as his lips slid down from her lips to her neck. She wasn't quite sure what she was doing, but here she was, letting herself be pulled into a bar bathroom by the sexy Irishman next to her. She arched one leg around his calf and he took the hint and picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist before he placed her on the counter top.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Lonely eyes, lonely eyes sure looks like you just might<em>

_Be looking for something, for something whoa_

_Look at me and I'll think you'll see_

_Those lonely eyes they don't have to be alone tonight_

_Lonely eyes, you don't have to be alone tonight_

* * *

><p>XOXO<p>

MAS

Song: "Lonely Eyes" Chris Young


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

**Jealousy**

"There I am. Rather dashing, don't you think?" Killian asked with his trademark smirk and raised eyebrow as he motioned across the tavern to the past version of himself. Emma's eyes moved from her Killian to Hook, who had a blonde haired bar wench perched on his lap and two more on either side of him. Her eyes narrowed at the sight.

Letting out a sigh, Emma replied, "Is this even a good idea? What about preserving the future?" In reality she really just didn't want to watch any version of Killian or Hook entertaining other women. Still, they needed to get back home, and this was the only actual plan they could come up with.

Killian shook his head, "It'll be fine. Given what I'm drinking if I remember anything I'll simply blame the rum." He paused, "Just make sure that I," Killian frowned, "he remains occupied and doesn't return to my ship. I'll take care of the rest."

Emma let out a sigh of resignation at his words and unclipped her cloak, "Okay."

Glancing down, Emma started to unlace the tops of her corset. How anyone got dressed every day was beyond her. The clothes were so complicated. And how the hell did anyone get undressed quickly? Or was sex just planned. She felt a small flush as her eyes landed on Killian and his Hook. He could take care of her clothes easily enough. Biting her lip she slipped the laces out.

Hook held up his hand and leaned across the table, "Wait. What are you doing?" His accent was thicker than usual and caused her hands to still.

"Making sure she stays occupied." She smirked at the look on his face as his eyes flicked between her chest and her face, "Shouldn't be difficult." She stood up and leaned into him, "You and I both know I'm his type."

Killian stood and latched onto her arm with his hook, he sighed, "Swan, that man sitting there," he paused, "you don't know him. Just be careful." He warned.

Emma bit her lip and grinned at him. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're jealous." He frowned at her before ducking and quickly exiting the tavern. Emma faced the table Hook was at and took a long breath. Striding over to his table with all the confidence that she was the only woman who was Hook's type, she leaned over the table, "What are you boys playing?"

Hook looked up at her, his tongue doing that obscene thing that made her want to jump him instantly and force him to shove that tongue down her throat. "Join us, lass?" He motioned to a seat across from him.

She bit her lip and glanced at the two pirates leering at her openly. She wanted to shudder, but instead she took a seat, "Teach me." She demanded, leaning over the table and letting her finger tips skim over the back of his hand that was holding the dice. She already knew how to play. And she knew how he cheated. She'd walked in on him teaching Henry, then she taught him and subsequently caught him cheating without his knowledge and turned the tables on him. That led to an interesting night. Quite possibly one of the best nights of her life. Not that she'd tell Hook that.

"It's a difficult game for a lass to learn." He admitted.

Rolling her eyes, Emma leaned forward more, letting her cleavage spill out even more, "I'm a fast learner." She murmured. She tried to maintain eye contact with Hook and not glance at the blonde in his lap with her tongue in his ear, tugging at his earring.

"Let's test that," he glanced up as a bar maid walked by, "a rum for the lass." He grinned wickedly at her, "Unless you think you can't handle _it_."

She had trouble not laughing at the fact that no matter what timeline they seemed to fall under, they had this conversation, "Maybe it's you who can't handle _it_, Captain."

She watched as his eyebrow raised and he saluted her with his own rum, lifting her glass she smiled at him and took a long sip. Luckily, she was used to straight rum thanks to Killian. He grinned at her as she swallowed smoothly. "Well it appears you can handle it."

Downing the remainder of her glass, she winked at him, "Now," her hands barely laced with his as she latched onto the dice, "how about we see if I can beat you at your own game?"

His smirk in place, he said, "I highly doubt that, love." He turned his head to the blonde in his lap and whispered something in her ear, his teeth scraping over her lobe, causing her to giggle and moan.

Emma did everything she could to tamper down on her rage, rolling the dice in her hand, before tossing them, letting them land on two perfect sixes. She knew he had his attention for a moment, "How was that?"

"Very nicely done. Think you can do it again?" He raised an eyebrow at her. She knew she was playing with fire as she tossed his loaded dice again. He stared at the dice and then looked up at her. _He knew._ Just to be sure though, she tossed the dice again. Her own eyebrow raising suggestively. "Leave us." He all but dumped the blonde on the floor and Emma felt a rush of victory pour through her veins. _Serves the bitch right_.

"Problem, Captain?" She asked innocently, pouring herself some of the rum from his bottle.

His hook landed on her wrist, "Did I say you could have that?"

Pulling her hand away from his hook, she took a long sip, "Are you really going to leave a lady _unsatisfied_?" She asked.

He leaned back and stood, moving to sit next to her, "You're a brave lass. Some may even say stupid."

Leaning forward, she tangled her fingers in his necklace, "I don't like to share." She whispered against his mouth, "Particularly with bar wenches."

He raised an eyebrow at her, "A jealous lass, are you?"

She pulled his lips down near her own, "Are you saying that if I stood up and walked over to," she glanced around the room and her eyes landed on an attractive blonde man who was probably a merchant, "that man you wouldn't try to stop me?"

Killian's eyes moved to the man and then back to her, "There are always other willing women." He murmured.

She let out a little humph and leaned back, "Well, if that's the case, then I'll just be on my way." She stood and looked down at him, "Thanks for the rum, Captain."

She only got two steps towards the blonde man who was watching her hopefully before a hook landed on her wrist and she was spun back into his chest, "You're a bloody infuriating woman." He muttered.

She grinned up at him, "So I've been told." Killian told her that nearly everyday.

Instead of responding, he crashed his lips onto hers and pushed her back to their table. When she felt her legs hit the table she pulled herself up and wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling her into him and ignoring the catcalls and whistles from other patrons. When she pulled back he stared down at her, "Bloody hell, you're a marvel." He murmured.

Emma grinned and leaned back, "Buy me a drink, Captain? You may really find out how much of a marvel I am."

"Well marvel, you know who I am, do I get to know your name?"

She reached for his hook and ran her hand over it in a tantalizing way, "Where's the fun in that?"

He leaned in, "Two ships passing in the night then?"

"Passing closely I hope." She inched off the table top and sat on the bench, leaning against the wall.

She poured them more rum and he looked at her from hooded eyes, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're trying to get me drunk, which is usually my tactic."

Emma leaned forward and brushed her lips against his just briefly, "What's wrong, Captain? Can't hold your rum?"

Picking up the bottle, Hook stood, "Not only can I hold it, but I can carry it right out the door. What do you say we set sail? Come back with me for a nightcap. Or shall I find someone else while you spend the evening with that merchant?"

Emma hesitated only a moment longer, just long enough for him to eye that blonde who was glaring at them before she stood up, trying to push the red from her vision, to follow Hook out.

OUAT

Stumbling below deck to wait for drunk Hook to yell at Smee, Emma was faced with Killian, "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same of you. I thought I told you to keep him occupied." Killian whispered to her.

"I am." Emma argued.

"By taking him back to _my_ ship?" Killian asked incredulously.

"_His_ ship." Emma reminded him.

"You know what I mean." Killian muttered.

"I stalled as long as I could." She smacked his chest, "You're a womanizing man whore, did you know that?" She huffed, shaking her head she continued, "I thought you'd be gone by now. I'll try to keep him above deck so you can get out of here."

Just as suddenly the door opened and Emma was faced with Hook, "Where may you be going? I do hope you're not having second thoughts."

Emma latched onto the lapels of his coat, feeling that delicious coil tighten in her belly just looking at his lustful eyes, even if he didn't know her like her Killian did, "No, I just got tired of waiting." Yanking him forward, Emma crashed her lips onto his. She opened her eyes and silently told Killian to get out of there while he could.

When Hook pulled back he grinned at her forced giggle, "Apologies. A woman as beautiful as you deserves my full and prompt attention." He turned Emma towards the table and Emma felt a rush of heat flood through her system at the thought of Hook doing her on the table. Just as suddenly she realized if she hadn't been in that tavern the other blonde would've been thrown across it and she had to fight the urge to spin them so he was laying on the table and she was in charge.

Before she can truly react in any way, Killian pulled back Hook's shoulder and punched him. Emma jumped back as Hook fell to the floor. "Are you kidding me?" Emma turned and smacked his chest, "How is that not gonna have consequences?"

Killian shrugged, "He was asking for it. And like I said he'll blame the rum. Let's get out of here." He grabbed her hand and tugged her up the ladder.

OUAT

Killian tipped back his chair outside of Granny's and grinned at her. "I may not particularly remember much about that night, but I do remember the damn bar wench I kissed was a bit jealous."

Emma shook her head, "I was _not_ jealous."

Killian chuckled at her, "Yes you were, you stole my dice,"

"Your _loaded_ dice." Emma interjected.

"You stole my dice and you did your best to seduce me and get that blonde off my lap."

Emma let out a huff, "She was out of line. She didn't have any reason to be _on_ you lap."

Killian pointed at her, his flask dropping to the table, "I knew it. You were jealous." He laughed and leaned forward, latching onto her hand with his good hand, "And just so you know," his voice dropped, "I would've punched that merchant if you'd gone to him."

Emma's eyes fluttered up to meet his. "You were jealous too?"

Killian smiled softly at her, "I may not remember you because I knocked me out and I had quite a bit of rum, but in any realm, at any time, I would _always_ choose you over anyone else."

Emma bit her lip and moved closer to him, "Over anyone?" She asked softly. He nodded, "No one has chosen me before."

He tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear with her hook, "I would always choose you." He paused, "I would choose you over Milah."

Emma's eyes widened, "You would never," she paused, "I would never ask you,"

He shook his head, "I know you wouldn't, but as adventurous as she was and as much as I was attracted to her darkness and pain," he shook his head and took a breath, "I could never turn away from your light."

Emma dropped his gaze for a moment before catching his gaze again, "Sometime soon I expect you to tell me how you got to me in New York." She whispered, "But right now, I don't think I want to talk." He went to respond, but instead she crashed her lips against his. This kiss was different than every other kiss they'd shared. It was slow and soft and deep and everything.

When they pulled back he whispered, "Bloody hell, Emma."

She chuckled softly, "You say that to me quite often." Her fingers gently stroking his strong jaw.

"You quite often leave me speechless." He admitted.

"Well, how about I leave you speechless a little longer?" She asked, nudging his nose with hers.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

**Brighter than the Sun**

_Everything is like a white out, cause we shika-shika a shine down_

_Even when the, when the light's out but I can see you glow_

_Got my head up in the rafters, got me happy ever after_

_Never felt this way before, ain't felt this way before_

_I swear you hit me like a vision, I, I, I wasn't expecting_

_But who am I to tell fate where it's supposed to go?_

_Oh, this is how it starts, lightening strikes the heart_

_It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun_

_Oh, we could be the stars, falling from the sky_

_Shining how we want, brighter than the sun_

"_Brighter than the Sun" Colbie Caillat_

* * *

><p>Emma let out a squeal as her boyfriend threw her over his shoulder and moved to the bow of the boat, "Killian Jones put me down this very instant."<p>

"Are you sure you want to be put down." He whispered in her ear.

Twenty-two year old Emma Swan let out another shriek, "Yes!"

Shrugging, Killian grinned and tossed her overboard, sputtering she came up for air, treading water, "Fuck you, Killian."

Laughing, Killian pulled his white t-shirt over his head and jumped off the bow of the boat, ignoring the laughter from their friends behind them. When he came up for air next to his girlfriend of three and half years he shot her a wicked grin. She returned the favor by forcing his head under water. It only last for a second before his hands were on her sides tickling her so she had to let go. When he came back up, he pulled her against him, allowing her legs to wrap around his waist while he kept them both above water, "You're the one who wanted to be put down." He reminded her.

Emma grinned, pressing herself more firmly to him, pressing a languid kiss to his lips she whispered, "Race you to the beach?"

"You're on, Swan." Looking up to the boat he waved at Ruby, Victor, David and Mary Margaret before taking off behind her.

Ruby leaned over the edge and called out, "You two are insane, it's such a long swim." Of course she got no response from the couple who were already swimming as quickly as they could to the beach near where they were anchored.

It was spring break of their final year of college and the six decided to take one last adventure down to the Bahamas. Killian's older brother had owned a charter boat company before he died and left the company to Killian. Killian let the small board run most of it as he finished his degree, but this spring break the six commandeered one of the bigger yachts and were island hopping for the week.

"You know that means we're going to have to find a place to anchor without our captain and take the dingy to the beach to get them before dinner, just to go back in for dinner and dancing." Victor grumbled.

Ruby laughed at her boyfriend and poked his ribs, "Let it go, Vic, you know there was no way the two of them were staying out of the water for long." She shrugged, "Besides, Emma was saying she wanted to fuck him on the beach at least once and they haven't managed to yet."

"I so didn't need to hear that." David grumbled.

"And we've only been here two days." Mary Margaret pointed out, "There's going to be plenty of time."

"Just stop, Em is like my little sister and I'd prefer not to think about the Irishman doing her."

"Come on, sweetie, you love Killian." Mary Margaret batted her eyes up at her fiancee, "You know they're perfect for each other."

OUAT

When they reached shore they threw themselves to the sand. Taking a few deep breaths, Killian rolled over so Emma was laying on her back and he was hovering over her, "Hey." He murmured, one hand holding his wait up next to her head and the other skimming down her ribs and across her stomach, his thumb grazing the tattoo on her hip.

She grinned and bit her lip, "This is the first time we've been alone since we got here." She pointed out. "Well other than at night."

He nudged his nose against hers, "Mhm, why do you think I threw you in." His lips lightly trailed from her nose down her cheek and over her jaw.

Letting out a content sigh, Emma raised her arms to snake around his neck, "What beach are we on?" She murmured.

"It's deserted. Just random boaters will paddle to shore." He pressed a kiss to her pulse, letting his hands trail down her sides as he shifted his weight to his knees, nudging her own legs apart.

Pressing her chest up, Emma reached behind her and tugged at the thin ribbon that kept her blue bikini tied, before reaching up and tugging the strap behind her neck, "What a nice surprise." She whispered, pulling the scrap of material away from her body.

Killian's eyes darkened to the shade of blue of her bikini, and she felt her body hum as her legs wrapped around his hips. She would never tire of him looking at her like that. He was the first person to really see her. Sure David had been her first real friend, the first person to ever stick up for her, but no one had truly seen her like Killian had. The day David introduced her to him had changed her life. She was no longer this lost girl, she had someone, she had her person. She had Killian.

He always told her it was because he was a kindred spirit. Killian was three years older than the rest of them and very much a lost boy himself, he'd taken time off before college after his brother died while fighting in the British Navy, moving briefly to the Bahamas to settle things with Liam's small business before deciding to uproot his life and move to Boston. And that was where he'd met David in class.

"You're thinking too much." Killian murmured, his mouth moving down her neck, "Stop thinking."

Emma let out a throaty chuckle as his lips landed on her right breast, his teeth tugging at her nipple, turning her laugh into a loud moan. "Killian."

She felt his lips turn up into a grin, "That's better." He murmured, his mouth moving to her other breast. Emma squirmed beneath him, sucking in a breath when she felt his hips press her more firmly into the sand and she could feel his own arousal pressed firmly against her thigh. Wanting him to get the message, she thrust her hips up harder, "Patience, love." His lips lingering on the small swan tattoo on her hip, a symbol from her wilder days jumping from foster home to foster home. Last year she'd incorporated a hook next to it. Killian had a similar one on his back. His teeth scraped across it and she let out a mewl.

"Killian." She mumbled.

He pulled back and grinned down at her, his messy raven colored hair falling into his eyes and she just couldn't help, but reach up and smooth it back, "Tell me." He murmured, his lips ghosting across her other hip, "Tell me what you want."

Reaching down, Emma yanked at his bathing suit, "I want you to make love to me right now." She whispered.

If it was possible, his eyes darkened even more as his hands flew to the laces on his shorts, tugging at them before pulling at the strings that held her pathetic excuse for a bathing suit together. He would never tire of the way she wrapped her legs around him, urging him inside of her. He'd never met a woman who felt like her, tight and wet and his. Every last time. And he'd never met a woman who responded to his touches, his words, his moves, like her. It was like they were made for each other. Two lost souls David inadvertently brought together to make whole.

"Now who's thinking too much." Emma mumbled, arching her hips up to try to draw him in.

"My apologies." He murmured against her mouth, sliding in at an agonizingly slow rate. She bucked her hips up to bring him fully in. "Emma." He murmured.

"You always feel so good." Emma let out a small moan as he pulled back out before rocking back in. He set a steady pace that she let him control, just enjoying the movements that seemed to mirror the lapping of the waves on the quiet beach. When she came with her back arching up off the sand she brought him with her. When he looked at her she swore his smile was brighter than the brilliant sun over head.

"You're bloody amazing, Emma." He murmured.

"Likewise, Jones." She grinned back at him. Standing he reached down and pulled her up, grabbing their bathing suits and leading them to the water, "We should dress before they send the boat for us." He whispered in her ear as they sunk into the water, rinsing the sand off.

"Clothes are no fun when you're around." She muttered.

Glancing down at her as she tied her bikini back together he mumbled, "I'd hardly call what you're wearing clothes, Swan."

She looked up at him from beneath her lashes, "Complaints, Captain?"

Pulling her flush against him he whispered, "Never."

They pulled back when they heard the soft purr of the dingy for the Jolly Roger, "Did you two have fun?" Ruby called out with a wave.

Emma rolled her eyes, "Mission accomplished, Red." She called back.

The boat came to a stop within swimming distance of them, "Things I don't want to know." David called out. Emma and Killian laughed as Mary Margaret lightly slapped his bicep. Looking up at Killian, Emma was left to revel in the fact that for the first time ever her life was indeed brighter than the sun.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

**The Chase**

_Tallahassee, Florida_

Emma glanced down at the picture on her phone. All of this new technology made chasing people down much easier. And now she could discreetly confirm she knew what this guy looked like without having to carry around a file. Tugging at her bandage style red dress, she flagged down the bartender. No reason why she couldn't enjoy a glass of wine while she waited for her "date".

Will Scarlet was a petty thief who didn't show up for his court date. The native Englishman had relocated to Florida after some incidents in California (she didn't even want to know what forced him out of the United Kingdom).

Letting her eyes wander as she picked up her glass of cheap wine (he must've picked the worst dive bar for their date he could find) and tried not to grimace as she swallowed a sip. Her eyes landed on a small group they seemed to have simply gravitated towards one another, though they didn't appear to be there together. She felt her breath lodge in the back of her throat as her eyes landed on a man with hair that looked nearly black lining up his shot. She inadvertently sucked her bottom lip into her mouth as he made an incredible shot before looking up at her. His incredibly blue eyes caught her green ones and he shot her a wink, a smug smirk playing on his lips as one eyebrow shot up.

_Two can play that game._

Teasingly, she raised her glass to him, a coy smile of her own settling on her lips.

"Emma?"

Emma dropped the gaze of the blue-eyed god playing pool in the back to face her date. "You must be Will." She smile easily at him, extending her hand, "I hope you don't mind that I started without you." She motioned to her nearly untouched wine glass.

"Not at all." He held up his hand, "Whiskey neat." He perched himself on the barstool next to her, "So, Emma, tell me something about yourself."

Emma grinned and nodded, "Let's see, well today is my birthday."

He leaned back, "And you chose to spend it with me?" She nodded and he gave her a questioning look, "What about your family."

"No family to spend it with."

"Oh come on, love, everyone's got family." Will goaded her with a grin.

Emma shrugged, "True, but not everyone knows who they are." She noted out of the corner of her eye that the blue-eyed man was barely playing pool anymore and he was far more interested in them. The thought that he was Will Scarlet's accomplice crossed her mind and she began to think of a good way to disable both of them just to get Will to the cops. _Who knows, maybe there's an unknown payout on the other guy too._

"What about friends?"

"Kind of a loner." She grinned wickedly at him and watched as he swallowed hard, "Ready to run yet?"

Will shook his head, "You, Emma," he tapped her arm lightly, "are by far the sexiest orphan I've ever met."

Bashfully, Emma ducked her head and looked up at him through her eyelashes, "Your turn." She murmured. Before he could speak, she held up her hand, "No wait, let me guess, I love this part." She straightened and looked him dead in the eye, "You're the kind of guy, now stop me if I'm wrong, who's charming, good-looking, successful."

"Go on." Will goaded.

"The kind of man who embezzles from his employer and skips town."

Will's tan complexion turned gray. "Who are you?"

Emma leaned forward slightly, "The chick who put up the rest of the money."

"You're a bail bondsman?"

"Bail bondsperson." Emma corrected pointedly. She was startled when he stood abruptly and threw his stool at her. "Really?" She muttered, just starting to stalk out of the bar when she noted the blue eyed man dropped his stick to dash after Scarlett, "What the fuck?" She muttered, dropping cash on the bar before taking off her heels and running after them herself.

Following the dark haired man around the corner she flew into a convenience store. She eyed the cameras and grinned. Slipping her heels back on she strutted to the check out counter. "Excuse me?" She batted her eyes at the young cashier, "I need a favor." The young man looked at her with wide eyes and gulped, "I'm looking for two men who came in here." She grinned, "I'm gonna need you to lock the front door and call the cops. Tell them Emma Swan has the bail jumper." She pulled a card out of her purse and pushed it to the guy, "Detective Harrison is his name." She watched amused as the teenager all but feel over himself to help her.

Quietly she followed the scuffle she heard happening in the chip aisle. She paused when she saw Scarlett's stunned face, "There's two of ye?" He drawled, "Seriously, because one isn't enough?"

The blue eyed man frowned, "I'm not sure what you're talking about, mate." _Irish. Damn. _"I'm just here to take you in." _Take him in? Oh hell no._

"You know, Will, it's not very nice to leave a date behind at a bar." She placed her hands on her hips, thoroughly distracting both men for the moment before Scarlett took off again.

"Way to go, lass, if you don't mind, I'd like to take you date down to the police station."

Emma rolled her eyes, "That's exactly what I'm trying to do. Who gave you his case file anyhow? He's my payout."

"Hey, let me out!"

Emma rolled her eyes again, "Oh just be quiet, Will." She spun and made her way to the locked door where the cashier was looking at her with wide eyes. Reaching under her dress, she pulled out a pair of cuffs and locked him to the bar on the door.

"Seriously?"

Spinning to face the blue eyed man again she crossed her arms, "I'm the one who put on a stupid dress and heels and make up and cuffed him. He's my case. He's my bail jumper."

"Lass, he got out of the bar, I'm the one who chased him down."

"In case you didn't notice, _lad_," Emma attempted to copy his accent, which made his face turn into a grimace, "I did manage to catch up with both of you and I'm the one who got the door locked and I'm the one who called the cops."

"I never heard you call the cops."

The cashier handed her a card, "Thank you. Jordan will be here shortly to take him in."

"Who's Jordan?"

"The officer I hand most of my cases over to." A banging on the door stopped her and she motioned to the young cashier to open the door, "Hey, here he is, one Will Scarlett."

"Now wait a minute," Will tried to straighten, "perhaps we can talk about this, I've got money."

Emma and the blue-eyed man both rolled their eyes, "No you don't." The deadpanned together.

Jordan scratched his head, "Um, Emma, what's going on?"

"I have no idea who this man is or how he got this case, but he was trying to bring him in too." Emma pointed to the stranger.

"Um, 'this man' is Killian Jones and I'm a bail bondsman." He crossed his arms, "And like I said I cornered him.

"Well I cuffed him. I'm also the one who had to stomach him feeling her up so I think it's my score."

"Oh please, I watched that date, he barely touched you." Killian waved his hand.

"Like you get a say in it, you were in the back playing pool the whole time."

"And I still managed to corner him."

"You, Jones, are the most frustrating man I've ever met and that is a fucking high bar." She spun and faced Jordan, "He's all yours." She took her cuffs from Jordan and stuck them back in their holster around her leg. "Nice meeting you, Jones."

Killian couldn't help the words that came out of his mouth next, "How about you finish that drink, love?" She paused, "On me."

Biting her lip she shrugged, "Maybe some other time."

"How will I know where to find you?" He called out.

"You chase people for a living. Get creative." She leered at him. She really did hope she'd see him again.

_She wasn't disappointed. He crashed another case of hers three days later. She split the payout with him and took him up on that drink. _


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

**Hard to Love**

_I am a short fuse, I am a wrecking ball_

_Crashing into your heart like I do_

_You're like a Sunday morning_

_Full of grace and full of Jesus_

_I wish that I could be more like you_

_I'm hard to love, hard to love_

_No I don't make it easy_

_I couldn't do it if I stood where you stood_

_I'm hard to love, hard to love_

_You say that you need me_

_I don't deserve it, but I love that you love me_

_- "Hard to Love" Lee Brice_

* * *

><p>Emma stared down at the glowing, <em>beating<em> heart in her hands. A pure heart, save for one small black spot, representing his time working under Gold. Never once in her life did she think she'd hold a human heart. She's not qualified to. She doesn't have a medical degree, she's never done anything more than slap a bandaid (and a kiss for Henry and her _brother_ Neal) on anything. And now she was supposed to just shove Killian's heart back in his chest? A heart she hadn't even known was missing? What kind of girlfriend was she anyhow?

"Love, just be gent" Killian's eyebrow was raised in a tantalizing manner as he goaded her into placing his heart where it rightfully belonged.

Before he could even fully finish his sentence, Emma forcefully shoved his heart against his chest, her eyes widening as it just slipped through the material of his clothes and back into his body, "Sorry," She murmured at his grunt, "I just thought, like a bandaid." She mumbled.

Not letting her continue her ramble, Killian crashed his lips onto hers with a bruising amount of force, walking her backwards until she felt herself trapped between the hard planes of his body and the wall. When he pulled back she found herself still chasing his lips, as she typically did, "I told you, Swan, I'm a survivor." He murmured, his thumb lightly stroking the dimple in her chin. How had she not known he didn't have a heart just by the way he kissed? How had she missed that passion?

Emma bit her lip and leaned back. In the corner of her mind she knew she needed to go see if Regina was okay. Somehow they'd become friends and her friend had lost the love of her life. Again. Due to her family. Again. Emma owed her a little bit of her time and comfort. Right now, though, she just couldn't bear to break the contact with her pirate. "You almost weren't." She finally whispered. Her own hand moved slowly from his waist and up to his cheek, lightly stroking the black and ginger scruff that covered his strong jawline, "I almost lost you." She felt the brief stab of anger when she found out the truth edge it's way back in and she forcefully shoved him back, punching him in the shoulder.

"Um, ow." He rubbed his shoulder where her fist connected.

"I should do more that that, Killian." Emma took a deep breath and apologetically opened her arms to him. Tentatively, he stepped forward, "You promised me I wouldn't lose you, Killian." She shook her head and forced the tears back as she wrapped her arms around his waist and dug her head into his chest, breathing in his scent, "I can't lose you. I," she bit her lip, the words on the tip of her tongue, the confession she'd been toying with admitting for the past few weeks even though he apparently didn't have a heart and she didn't notice.

"You what, love?" Reaching up, Killian tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I can't lose you." She repeated. He nodded, waiting patiently as always. "I love you." She finally blurted out. "I love you and I can't lose you."

Killian let out a long sigh, "I have waited so long to hear you say that, Emma." His forehead dropped to hers, "I've been afraid to tell you myself. I've been afraid you'd run from me." Emma closed her eyes at his admission. He tapped her chin with his hook, urging her to open her eyes, "Hey, love, it's okay, after all I'm a"

"Patient man." Emma finished. She sighed, "I'm still pissed. Just so we're clear."

Killian grinned because the way she said it meant she'd already long forgiven him for his sins. "Are you going to punish me, Sheriff?" He leered with a raised eyebrow.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" She shook her head, a grin spreading across her face against her will.

"Very much so." He agreed, leaning down to press his lips to hers. Emma sighed against his mouth, weaving her hands up through his hair, lightly scraping at his scalp, eliciting a groan from him. "Emma," he tipped her head back, wrapping her hair around his hand, his lips landing on her neck, "God you taste so good." He murmured. Emma's response was a low moan as his teeth scrapped across her pulse. Emma's sigh caused him to lean back, "Love?"

Emma smiled softly and stroked his cheek, "I want to. I want to spend more time with you tonight, but"

"You need to check on the Evil Queen." He finished.

"Regina." Emma corrected.

"I've always preferred Evil Queen." He quipped.

Emma chuckled, "I did too at one time, but now she's my friend and I just have to make sure she's okay."

"You do know she's not going to want a hopeful speech from a member of the Charming clan." He smirked.

Rolling her eyes, Emma replied, "When have you _ever_ known me to give a hopeful speech like one of my parents?" She chuckled, "I was more thinking shots." Leaning up, she pressed her lips to his, "When I know she's okay, and after Henry is safely tucked in with her for the night," her hand gently tangled in his necklace, tugging his head down so she could whisper against his lips, "maybe I could join you in your quarters and we can further discuss your punishment." Her lips brushed over his.

He grinned and pushed her firmly up against the wall, his lips moving to her ear, "I rather like the sound of that, Sheriff." His teeth gently scraping against her lobe. Stepping back he allowed her to move towards the dining room of Granny's, "Oh, and Swan?"

She paused and turned to face him, "Hm?"

"I love you." He stated calmly.

She smiled at him, her own green eyes shining back at him, "I love you, too."

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

**Magic**

"I did this." Emma stated looking in dismay at the wall, "Not the Snow Queen." She shook her head, "I have to go, stay away," she ordered as Henry made a move to come near her, "I have to get rid of my magic."

"Mom," Henry protested, "no, you don't."

"He's right, Emma," Elsa told her, "this is supposed to be apart of you. It's not a bad thing."

Tears spilled over Emma's eyes and she continued to shake her head violently, "No it's not, it's caused more harm than good."

"Well now you're just being melodramatic, dear." Regina snapped before taking a step towards her.

"No," Emma held up her hands, "don't come near me." She could feel her magic thrumming through her uncontrollably. She'd blown a freaking wall out of the Sheriff's Station for crying out loud.

Taking a decisive step forward, Killian held out a hand, "Love, it's okay, just breathe."

Emma's eyes widened, "Don't come closer, Killian." She warned, her magic shooting out on its own accord.

"Hook!" Emma's eyes widened and tears formed as her father pushed Killian out of the way before a metal pole crashed on him.

"Dad." She whispered as Killian sat up dazed and her mother flew to David's side.

"Emma!" Her mother admonished.

Elsa tentatively stepped forward, "It's alright Emma, I understand."

"Just take a breath, Miss Swan." Regina scolded, pushing Henry behind her.

"I have to get rid of it. I have to get rid of all of it." She cried out moving further away from everyone.

Shaking her head she turned towards her bug, throwing the door open, "Swan!" Killian called out, pushing himself off the ground to chase her.

Elsa grabbed his wrist, "Let her go." She whispered.

Mary Margaret pulled David to his feet. "Did she say she was going to get rid of her magic?"

Mary Margaret sighed as she examined the bump on his head, "Maybe it's for the best."

Killian whipped his head around in disbelief, "While I'm sorry you got hurt, mate, and thank you for saving me, there is no reason for her to give up her magic. It's who she is."

David rubbed his head, "Look, if she can't control it,"

"You have to be bloody kidding me." Killian snapped, "Emma is perfect just the way she is. If you love her you would not think she needs to change one hair on her head."

Mary Margaret stepped back, "You love her?"

"Of course I bloody well love her." He exclaimed, "How could I not? She's perfect. And her magic is unique and special and should be treasured, just like the rest of her. You're her parents and you want to change her? You're the reason for all of her insecurities in the first place. How could you ever want her to be anything but what she is? How could you speak to her that way?"

Elsa nodded and moved to stand next to Killian, "Killian is right." She agreed, "Emma is perfect the way she is and if my parents had loved me for being who I was instead of fearing me I would be a stronger and better queen. I would be a better person. You all should feel blessed that she has someone like Killian who believes in her." Glanced up at him she said, "We should find her."

"I'll go check the pier!" Henry volunteered.

Regina shook her head, "No, you'll come back with me."

"But,"

"You mum is right, lad, right now her magic is unstable, until she can calm down it's best you go back with Regina." Killian said.

"But I can help." Henry protested.

Kneeling in front of him, Killian smiled softly, "Emma would want to know you're safe, Henry. I'm afraid that if she saw you she would panic even more. She loves you more than anyone in this entire world and it would kill her if you got hurt, particularly because of her. Go with your mum, try to help her figure out a way to help Marion or defeat the Snow Queen. Elsa and I will will find your mum and bring her to you, I promise."

Henry bit his lip, much in the same way his Swan does when she's vexed over a problem, "Okay," pulling Killian into a hug, Henry whispered, "just take care of her and don't let her give up her magic."

Hugging him back, Killian replied, "I wouldn't let her change a thing about herself." He promised. Standing, he faced Elsa, "Let's go."

"Should we split up?" Elsa asked as they walked away.

Killian nodded, "You know where the pier is? Perhaps you should start with the lad's idea."

Elsa nodded, "I don't know the woods as you do, I'll take the town. I'll meet you at the loft before nightfall."

Patting her arm gently, Killian agreed before taking off near the forest. He knew where his Swan was. Fifteen minutes later, he found her bug parked off near the side of the road and followed her bootprints to her favorite spot in the woods.

"Swan?"

Emma turned fearfully, "Killian, I could hurt you, you should stay back."

Not advancing, Killian leaned against a nearby tree. "I'll stay here if that's what you wish." His eyes traveled over her shaking form. "You should know that I'm not afraid of you or your magic, love."

Emma's eyes landed on him, "Why not?" She stuttered out, "I am. My parents are."

"You're all wrong." He shrugged, "Nothing about you terrifies me. You should know that Henry, Regina and Elsa aren't scared of you either."

"I'm a monster." She whispered.

Killian's eyes darkened and almost without thought he crossed to her and pulled her against him, "No you're not. You're bloody amazing, love." He felt her stiffen and could feel the magic pulsing through her. He simply tightened his grip around her waist, "I wouldn't change one thing about you. Your parents just don't understand. They were scared, much like you are. They reacted poorly."

"Much like I did?" She whispered.

He felt her relaxing in his arms, "You just need to learn how to control your magic. You should embrace it," his hand reached up and tucked some hair behind her ear, "you should embrace all of you like I have."

She bit her lip and relaxed fully into his embrace, nudging her head into his neck, "I was going to go see Gold."

Killian stiffened, "Please don't." He whispered, "Please don't give up your magic."

"I'm afraid if I don't they won't _want _me anymore." She whispered.

"Oh, love, they will want you and love you no matter what." He promised, "And anyone who doesn't want you because you have magic that at times scares you and spins out of control doesn't deserve you." He pressed a kiss to her ear before whispering, "I love you, Emma, uncontrollable magic and all."

She leaned back and looked up at him in wonder, "You love me? After all that I've done?"

He grinned and shook his head, "The real wonder is that you care for me after all I have done."

She frowned, "I don't care for you, Killian." She saw his smile falter at her words. Bringing his head down, she rested his forehead against hers, "I love you too." She whispered.

"About bloody time you realized it, love." His lips pressed against hers in an almost bruising manner and she felt her magic thrum through her body in a much different way. She felt like she could do anything simply because he believed in her and loved her.

When he pulled back she smiled and stroked his scruff covered jaw, "Okay, tiger, I guess we should let everyone know I'm okay. And I should apologize to David for hurting him."

Killian shook his head, "They're the ones who should be apologizing to you."

Leaning into him, she pulled him towards the edge of the woods, "We'll call it even and figure out how to make the Snow Queen pay instead." She compromised.

"A bloody good plan as far as I'm concerned." He pressed a kiss to her temple as they walked, "Just promise me you'll stay away from Gold, love. No deals with him. Ever."

Emma looked up at him curiously, "Alright." She agreed, "I suppose it was a stupid idea." She agreed.

Pushing her lightly against the driver's side door of her bug, he tucked a piece of hair over her shoulder, "Not your brightest." He agreed, leaning forward to nudge his nose against hers, "I love you."

Leaning forward to chase his lips, she mumbled, "I love you, too."

XOXO

MAS


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

**Coming Home**

Emma stared blankly out the windshield of her tiny yellow bug and up at the apartment complex in front of her. She had no idea how she wound up here, how getting in her car to find a hotel in _Boston_ had turned into the very long drive to her hometown of Storybrooke, Maine.

Biting her lip, she cut the engine and got out, dragging her one suitcase with her. She glanced down at her watch as she dallied outside of the loft door. It was only 8 o'clock at night. They were probably still awake. Still, it'd been four years since she'd been back here. Steeling herself, she raised her fist and knocked lightly on the door. It was mildly embarrassing that she didn't even have a key. It was probably somewhere in a drawer in their apartment in Boston.

A moment later it opened. "Hey, Mom." Emma whispered.

Mary Margaret Nolan broke out in a wide smile, "Emma!" She reached up and pulled her daughter into a hug, "What a wonderful surprise." She turned, "David! Emma's here, come get her suitcase."

Emma shook her head, "No, it's okay, I've got it." Emma murmured as she tugged it in. It wasn't even her biggest suitcase, she just grabbed what she could and ran out.

"Ems!" David pushed his way toward his daughter, pulling her into a bone crushing hug. Biting her lip, Emma dug her face into her father's neck, wrapping her arms around his waist, secretly loving that every time he really hugged her one hand cradled her head like she was still a baby. And it hit at that moment, a sob escaped her lips and wracked through her body, followed by another even louder one, "Oh, Emma." Her father tightened his grip on her.

Mary Margaret frowned and rubbed circles on her daughter's back, "Emma, honey what happened? Is Neal okay? Are you okay?"

Pulling back, Emma wiped the backs of her hand over her face, even as the tears continued to fall, "He's fine. The bastard probably hasn't given two thoughts about where I am. He's too busy fucking Tamara." It was then that her eyes moved over her parents' heads. The living room was full of people. People she _knew_. "Oh God," she murmured, "I'm so sorry, I barged in on a party. I should've called." She rambled, "I wasn't even coming here I was going to go to a hotel in Boston and then somehow just kept, I'm so sorry." She repeated.

Pulling her into another hug, David whispered, "You never have to apologize for coming home, Ems. And you should know I plan on killing him."

Emma laughed weakly, "Yeah, once I get my wits together I may beat you to the punch." She bit her lip, "I already broke his nose, so I'm well on the way."

David pulled back, "You broke his nose?"

"I punched him in the face." Emma shrugged, "And when he tried to hug me and tell me it was okay I may have kicked him in the balls. Hard."

David couldn't help the ear splitting grin, "That's my girl." He rubbed her back, "I still fully intend to kill him."

"That's a great example you'll set for our youth, Sheriff." Mary Margaret grabbed Emma's arm, "Why don't you go clean up and I'll pour you a glass of wine. Then you can join us, if you're up for it."

Nodding, Emma waved to the group in the living room before trudging up the steps of the loft. She heard her father following her with her suitcase in tow. Closing the bathroom door, Emma stared at her reflection in the mirror. She looked exhausted. Her complexion was gray, her green eyes were dull and her hair was a mess. Sighing, she splashed water on her face, brushed her teeth and pulled her hair up into a low ponytail.

When she reentered the small living room, her father was already waiting with a glass of wine. "Thank you." She murmured.

A moment later she was pummeled by someone, "Whoa, hey there, Victor." She laughed as he spun her around, nearly knocking the wine glass out of her hand.

"Your timing is perfect." He winked at her before setting her on her feet, "And if you tell me where he's staying in Boston I'll take a few days off to beat the shit out of him." He winked, "You know I could kill him and make it look like a medical condition. Totally natural causes."

Emma rolled her eyes at her best friend from high school, Dr. Victor Whale. It was still so weird that he was a doctor now. He did want to dissect all of the frogs in freshmen bio by himself though.

"Ignore him." Ruby, his girlfriend, pulled her into a hug, "We're just glad you're back in town for a few days. And I'll be sure to pull the story out of you at a later time." She pulled Emma over to the corner where she was gossiping with Tink, another friend from high school. Glancing around she noted that Victor and Graham were speaking to a man she didn't recognize. He looked to be around the same age as she was.

"Who is that?" She finally asked.

Tink grinned, "That's Killian Jones, he's the newest hire at the Sheriff's station."

"That's the new deputy?" Emma asked as she took a sip of her wine as she briefly recalled her father telling her he hired a new deputy a couple of weeks earlier.

"So, yummy, right?" Ruby licked her lips.

"Ugh, Ruby," Emma shook her head, stifling a yawn, "you have a boyfriend." She reminded her. Emma's eyes roved over to the new deputy again, "I'm going to go introduce myself. He might as well get to know the Sheriff's daughter, right?"

"You go get that rebound girl." Ruby leered at her. Swatting her away, Emma stood up and walked over, sidling up to Victor.

Promptly draping his arm over her shoulder Victor pointed to Killian, "Killian, meet the infamous Emma Nolan."

Emma rolled her eyes, "I'm not infamous."

"You blew up shack behind the football stadium." Victor quipped.

"Both of you," she pointed to Graham and Victor, who had been friends since high school, "helped."

"I was an innocent bystander." Graham grinned at her, "I did nothing of the sort."

"You just harbored a fugitive." Emma leered at him. Rolling her eyes she held out her hand, "Emma Nolan."

The man grinned at her, "Killian Jones." She bit her lip at the sound of his voice, "It was my understanding that you don't come back often."

"Try never." Victor jostled her, "This is the first time in _four_ _years_."

"It's not like I have to pull your teeth to come visit in Boston." She murmured, ducking her face into her wine glass.

"There is way more to do in Boston than here." Graham agreed.

"Well," Killian bowed his head slightly, "hopefully I'll see you again before you head back down."

Biting her lip, Emma murmured, "I'm sure you will."

OUAT

The next morning Emma flipped through the newspaper silently while her mother continued to make breakfast (she'd insisted Emma rest) and her father answered a phone call. When he came back to the table he said, "So what are you plans while you're here?" He asked.

Emma shrugged, "I don't know. I'd just finished a case when," she paused and shook her head, "anyhow, I haven't committed to anything else and I really don't want to go back yet. I'm guessing you don't have any bail jumpers here you need me to track down."

David tipped his chair back, "Actually, we sort of do."

Emma's eyes lit up, "Really? Here in Storybrooke?"

"David, four legs on the ground." Mary Margaret called out from the kitchen. When David's chair was fully seated on the ground with a loud thump, she called out, "Thank you."

"Ever the teacher." Emma murmured.

"No kidding." David grinned, "Will Scarlett broke into the library. We haven't caught him, but he was seen at the Rabbit Hole last night. You know Scarlett, he wasn't going anywhere so I wasn't too concerned about it." Rolling his eyes, "Gold is pissed that I didn't send someone after him last night since he took one of his wife's precious books."

"His what?" Emma asked, "His wife and son both mysteriously disappeared when we were in high school."

"Yeah, he remarried." David looked uncomfortable for a moment.

"Who would marry him?" Emma asked incredulously.

"You remember Belle?"

Emma coughed up the sip of cocoa she'd taken, "Belle? Belle French from _my _high school class?" Emma asked. When her dad nodded she scrunched up her nose, "She's twenty-eight, he's older than you and Mom. That's disgusting. Not to mention the fact that he's an ass."

"Yeah, well Belle runs the library now so I was going to send Graham and Killian around looking for Scarlett, but I could really use Graham to hunt down a missing hiker in the woods," he waved his phone indicating that was the call he just took. "Think you could help Killian? He's still figuring the town out so he could probably use a local's knowledge."

Emma nodded, "Sure, can I ride into the station with you?"

Leaning forward to kiss her forehead, David murmured, "Of course, go get dressed so you're ready after breakfast."

OUAT

"He likes to hang out at the Rabbit Hole." Emma faced Killian once they were seated in his cruiser. "He's basically a stoned drunk most of the time. Always has been."

"You know him?" Killian asked as he started the car.

"It's a small town, you know everyone. He was a year ahead of me in school though, a townie who never left for college."

"Everyone leaves for school then?" Killian asked.

"We don't even have a community college here, you have to go a town over for that so everyone who goes to school eventually leaves for a couple of years. Most come back." Emma explained.

"You didn't." Killian pointed out.

Shrugging Emma pointed straight ahead, "There it is." Killian noticed she left the comment unaddressed, but didn't press her.

The Rabbit Hole was a bust. No one had seen him since the night before, reading the book he'd stolen. "So, Emma," Killian looked over the hood of the cruiser at her, "what would you suggest now."

Rolling her eyes, Emma slammed the door shut, "Let's walk down to Granny's."

"Need a donut?" He teased.

"Leroy's seen him around I'm sure, and he's probably there hiding his whiskey in his coffee." Emma moved back to the sidewalk.

"So why did your father send you with me?" Killian asked curiously.

"He wants me to be doing something rather than sitting around the apartment or bothering Ruby at the diner." Emma shrugged, "And finding people is what I do."

"What you do?" Killian questioned.

"I'm a bail bondsperson." Emma explained as she moved to grab the front door of the diner. Killian beat her to it. Arching a brow at him, he bowed lightly, "Ladies first."

"A gentleman. Shocking." She murmured, waving to Ruby who was behind the counter. "Hey there, Leroy."

Leroy looked up at her, "I heard the Sheriff's daughter came blowing into town last night. Here to start trouble, sister?"

Rolling her eyes she leaned against the counter next to him, "Looking for someone."

"Don't know em."

"Where's Scarlett, Leroy." She tapped her fingers against the counter. "He's not at the hospital and it's his shift." She referred to their shared janitorial position.

"If you're telling me I got to go in early,"

"I didn't say that, I asked where he was." Emma repeated.

"Try the Hole."

"Already did." Emma snapped.

Leroy groaned and reached for his coffee. Before she could do it, Killian moved it out of his reach, "The lady asked you a question, mate." Killian pointed out.

"Fine," Leroy grumbled, "he was muttering something yesterday about finding buried treasure at the beach. He was stoned. He had some book tucked under his arm."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Thanks, Leroy. Enjoy the whiskey." She pushed his cup back to him.

"It's coffee."

"Whatever you say." Emma waved at Granny and Ruby who was conspicuously pointing between her and Killian and making _very_ inappropriate hand gestures.

Holding the diner door open, Killian suggested, "To the beach."

"You got it." Emma grinned. It felt good to be doing something productive rather than wallowing over Neal. And it felt good to have someone there to distract her. She wasn't usually one for working with someone, but it was a nice change.

Ten minutes later she was snorting at the sight of Will Scarlett snoring next to a hole he'd dug on the beach with the library book tucked under his arm. _Once Upon a Time_, a children's story book. "Well this is a sight." Killian muttered.

"Not really a mastermind." Emma mumbled picking the book up. "We can drop it at the library on our way to the station."

"Mrs. Gold will be appreciative." Killian commented.

"So gross. Don't say that." Emma muttered.

"You know Mrs. Gold. It was my understanding they were recently married."

"Yeah, Belle and I graduated from high school together. We were sort of friends. She was quiet. Library kid. Ruby, Tink and I weren't exactly interested in school. Neither was Graham or," She stopped.

"Victor?" Killian finished.

Clearing her throat, she replied, "Nah, Vic was the nerd that made sure we graduated."

"Oh, then who?"

"Neal." Emma had to force the name out of her mouth, "Neal wasn't too into school either."

Killian raised his eyebrows, "Ah, the bastard from last night." he murmured.

Emma bit her lip and nodded, "Screwing the next door neighbor." She commented dryly. "For the past four months."

"And you've been together for a while."

"For thirteen years next month." Emma whispered.

"Bloody fool." Killian took the book from her, "I'll deliver this to Mrs. Gold, if you'll watch our sleeping beauty." He motioned to Scarlett asleep in the backseat of the cruiser.

"Thanks."

When they had Will tucked into a jail cell fifteen minutes later, they sat across from each other with fresh coffee, "So how long are you in town for?" Killian asked.

Emma shrugged, "I don't know." She took a sip of her coffee, "I guess for a while. I mean there's nothing really for me back in Boston anymore. I guess I could look into Portland or New York or Augusta for work. Not much work for a bail bondsperson here in Storybrooke."

Killian looked into his coffee cup and then up at her, "Well maybe we could grab a cup of coffee one day." He looked up at her and watched as her eyes danced in amusement before darting to the cup in his hand and the one in hers. "Or I guess we've already done that. Maybe a drink then?" He suggested. "I mean, as friends, I'm not, I know you just, yeah."

"Hey," Emma reached across and laid her hand on his, "a drink Friday sounds wonderful." She whispered.

OUAT

_Six Months Later_

"Now," Graham looked over at her waving his old deputy badge at her, "you can't go blowing up anything if I give this to you."

Emma rolled her eyes and snatched it from his hand, "I can't believe dad made you Sheriff." She wasn't actually surprised. And she was really glad her dad finally retired. He didn't need to run around anymore. And if he got bored he could always come in for a day or two.

"Hey, I've been here longest and I'm good." He winked at her.

"Gross." Emma muttered. "How does Tink stand you?" She clipped the badge to her belt.

"No clue." Graham grinned, "Welcome aboard officially. Though you've been tagging along long enough you really don't need a real welcome."

She scoffed, "Tagging along, I have been very helpful thank you very much." She stuck out her tongue at him.

"Very mature, Deputy Nolan." He smacked her shoulder, "Okay, go catch bad guys."

"You mean go help Killian wrangle Scarlett again?" She quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, he stole a bunch of menus from Granny." Graham rolled his eyes.

"Of course he did, because that's just logical." She stood up.

"Hey at least we know he's still reading." Graham called out as she waved on her way out.

She found Killian standing in front of the cruiser. "Ready to go get our book thief, Deputy?" Killian asked with a smile, reaching his hand out.

Emma let out a soft laugh, allowing him to pull her into his embrace. Reaching up she pressed a kiss to his lips. Sighing she murmured, "If he's passed out again maybe we can lock him in the cruiser and find a place to celebrate quickly." She brushed her nose against his.

"Why Deputy Nolan, are you suggesting we ignore our responsibilities while on duty?" He raised and incredulous eyebrow at her.

"Wouldn't be the first time." She lightly bit his earlobe before moving to the passenger side door and getting in. She watched as Killian shook his head and walked over to the driver's side. Coming home had been the best decision of her life.

Well, coming home and having that drink with Killian.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

**Different**

Twenty-seven year old Emma Swan sucked her bottom lip into her mouth as she leaned against her pool stick. Her head fell to the side as she watched her best friend line up his shot.

"He is a fine piece of ass." Emma jumped at the voice behind her.

Rolling her eyes, Emma faced Regina, "Don't you have a boyfriend?" She snapped.

"Oh, so touchy." Regina tapped her with her own pool stick, "And so I do. We just so happen to be kicking your asses as well." She motioned over to Robin, who was lining up his shot. Apparently Killian's turn hadn't lasted long. Regina chuckled, "That doesn't mean that I can't appreciate the view. It's a look, don't touch policy."

"You're disgusting." Emma snorted.

"And yet, I'm your best friend." Regina sneered.

"Actually, Killian is my best friend." Emma corrected.

"What about Killian?" _Speak of the devilishly handsome and he doth appear,_ Emma let out a small breath.

The four had met in college. Killian and Robin had been foreign exchange students and Emma and Regina had been roommates. Nearly instantly Emma and Killian had clicked, but they were both in somewhat tumultuous relationships at the time and they fell into this friendship. Or, in Emma's case, a one-sided love affair.

"Just putting Regina in her place. Are you quite finished helping us lose to them. Again?" Emma snapped.

"So touchy." Killian held out his glass of rum, "Perhaps you should drink more, Swan." Grabbing the glass, Emma downed it just as Robin stepped back, indicating it was her turn, "Please, do your worst, Swan."

Emma stared at him for a moment before shoving past him, "My pleasure to save your ass as always, Jones." Leaning over, she lined up her shot.

"You two are exhausting." Regina muttered as she watched him analyze her ass.

"What are you talking about?" Killian snapped.

"She was just staring at you hopelessly in love, and you are now staring at her hopelessly in love." She snorted, "It's exhausting and nauseating. Can't you two finally figure it out? You've been out this for eight years."

Robin took a sip of his beer, "She's right, mate. You've both been all googley eyed over each other for eight bloody years. Just tell her already."

"You're seriously suggesting I shag my best friend just to make you two imbeciles happy?" He snapped.

"Wow, so very touchy." Regina grinned at Killian, "And no one said you should sleep with her. We were merely suggesting telling her how you feel." She rolled her eyes, "Someone's not thinking with the right head." She nudged Robin's ribs with a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Emma asked as she picked up her own beer, "What?"

Regina rolled her eyes, "Never mind." She moved back to the pool table.

OUAT

Emma bit her lip and threw the file across the table. "Whoa, Swan, taking your anger out on the file won't solve any problems."

Emma looked up at him with a scowl, "Shove it, Jones. Another kid is being pulled from a foster home and put back into a group home."

Killian sighed and closed the ledger he was balancing. Standing up from his seat at the kitchen table and moved to the chair next to her. They were quietly working on a Sunday morning, a ritual of theirs, "Hey, Emma," he took her hand, "you can't save every child." He whispered, "So many of your kids have wound up with their forever families." He mumbled against her temple, "Even you know every child can't be saved."

Emma tucked her head into his neck, "I know, it's just awful."

"Some of those kids will find their families once they get out of the system. Like you did with us." He told her, pressing a kiss to her head.

"It's just hellish." She muttered, "I know what I do ultimately helps some of them, but sometimes I feel like I never left the hellhole that was the system."

Killian closed his eyes, "You're out. You got out. You're safe now." He promised her.

OUAT

Killian shut the door to his apartment and paused at a rattling noise. "It's just me." Emma's voice echoed from the living room. "I raided your rum stash."

Killian arched a brow as he took her in. Her blazer was thrown over the back of his sofa, by her briefcase. Her blouse was unbuttoned, showing off the very tops of her bra, her tights were sitting on the floor next to her shoes and her legs were tucked under her, a bottle of rum by her side and a tumbler in her hand. "So I see, love."

"Bad day. Couldn't think of a way to make it better." She murmured pouring more into the glass and holding it out to him.

Killian shrugged out of his coat and toed off his shoes, taking the glass, "Well, I do find that rum helps."

"It's what you've been saying for years." She muttered. "Doesn't seem to be helping much now."

Killian poured more rum in the glass and handed it to her. "Try another one, lass, it typically works eventually."

"You use this as a solution often, Jones?" She asked.

His gaze lingered on her for a moment, "Hm?" He asked.

"I asked if you did this a lot." She repeated, "Did you have a rough day on the water?" She referred to the charter company he owned.

Killian settled down next to her, "Not particularly." He murmured, "It was a normal day."

"And the rum?" She asked.

"It helps on days when it's harder."

"On days when you're thinking about Liam or your parents?" She whispered.

"Yeah, on those days, and," He stopped and took the glass back downing it.

Emma frowned and put the bottle on the table, pushing it just out of Killian's reach, "Killian," she paused, "what 'and' how do I not know about an 'and'."

"Emma." Killian fairly whined before reaching for the bottle.

Emma shoved it further back, "Killian, is everything okay?" Emma bit her lip as she studied him. He unbuttoned a few more buttons on his shirt, the top of his chest exposed to her and she felt her tongue dart out on its own accord. She simultaneously loved and hated that he did that, that he always dressed like that. She just, she wanted to reach out and touch it, to feel the hair between her fingertips.

"Everything is the fine, Swan. It's the same as always."

"The same isn't always good." Emma murmured.

"I don't know," He shrugged, "it's safe."

"I had a lot of the same." Emma's head fell to the side, "Same types of foster homes, same types of family, same bad people. A lot of the same. It was never safe."

"Are you saying you wanted different?" He asked.

She nodded, "And now I have a lot of the same. Same days, same thing as before, only instead of it being me in the same types of home withe same types of families and the same bad people, it's another kid. Another kid that's just like me. So yeah, I want different."

Killian shifted closer to her slightly, he reached out and tucked a piece of hair that fell out of her clip behind her ear, "What do you want to be different?" He asked.

Emma looked over his shoulder, trying to avoid his blue eyes, "Nothing, Killian."

"It's not nothing, Emma."

"You never answered my 'and', so I'm not answering your 'what'." She snapped.

Killian shrugged, "Fair enough." His hand still lingered by her ear. "Why can't you look at me?" He asked.

"Killian," she whispered.

"What do you want, Emma?" Killian asked.

"Nothing, it's nothing, Killian." Emma shook her head. "Just some things Regina said."

"That bloody infuriating, meddlesome, evil, queen-like lass." He muttered. "She's full of bright ideas."

Emma quirked an eyebrow at him, "Did she have sage advice for you as well." Emma chuckled finally reaching for the bottle again.

"Thank fucking God." Killian grabbed it and poured another full glass, taking a sip before handing it to Emma.

"Yeah, I guess pushing the rum away was a lousy idea." She agreed, finishing off the glass and pouring another. She quirked her head to the side, "Think we can make it through the bottle?"

"That sounds like a challenge, Swan." Killian grinned and winked at her.

"Accepted." She downed the glass and poured another.

OUAT

Emma rolled over and threw her arm over her eyes, "Why is there light?"

"Why is there noise?" A voice next to her mumbled.

Emma then acknowledged the ringing sound, "Turn it off." She groaned and turned over and dug her head into the chest next to her. When the ringing stopped, Emma smiled and took a breath, "Better." She paused, "Wait," she sat up suddenly.

"No, no movement." He muttered. "Wait, what?" He sat up. Killian looked at the woman next to him who had the sheet gathered around her chest, "What?" he repeated.

"Did we," Emma pulled the sheet away, "I'm naked."

Killian looked down, "Me too." He ran his hand over his face, "God, I never thought I'd have a hangover from rum."

"We drank two bottles." Emma recalled. She bit her lip, "I think we moved to whiskey after that."

"Well fuck." Killian muttered. He groaned, "I didn't, I mean, I never thought, I didn't want,"

"I know," Emma sighed softly, "I know that you never wanted this."

"What?" Killian faced her, "No, I just, I never,"

"You did want this?" Emma asked.

"Shit." Killian groaned, "Bloody hell."

"Stop cursing and tell me Killian, tell me what you want to tell me." Emma demanded.

"Can you take it down a notch?" He asked. She nodded and bit her lip. "I never wanted you like this. Drunk to the point of us barely remembering."

"You wanted me?" She whispered.

"Emma," he shook his head, a sad look on his face, "you're, you're just, you're everything."

"Killian," She bit her lip, "I, why haven't you ever told me?"

He shrugged, "The same was safe. I had you."

"But different, with different you could've, we could've" her voice trailed off.

"I didn't know you wanted me too." He whispered.

"So Regina knew something we both didn't know." Emma shook her head, "I hate her sometimes."

"And I thought she was your best friend." He quipped.

Emma raised her hand to gently trace his jawline, "You're my best friend. You know that, Jones."

"Aye." He leaned over, rolling her gently onto her back, pressing his lips to hers, he whispered, "Can we sleep off the hangovers?" He asked sheepishly.

Emma let out a hum of contentment, "Please." She pushed his chest back and rested her head on it.

"What?" He asked.

Emma blushed as her fingers skimmed over his chest, "I've always wondered what it would feel like to run my fingers across your chest." She admitted.

"There are a lot of things I've wondered." He yawned, "And I will share them all with you after we sleep."

"Agreed." She closed her eyes.

OUAT

Regina tapped her pool stick against Emma's arm, "I told you so."

Emma quirked an eyebrow at her, "What are you talking about now?"

"Please, Emma, I'm not daft." Regina rolled her eyes, "I know that you spent all day yesterday with Jones. And I now what you two were doing. It's written all over your faces." She shrugged, "Continue to hide it until you feel more comfortable, but I know."

"Of course you do. You have eyes everywhere, you evil queen." Emma snapped.

"I knew it! Ha," Regina pointed at her, "Ruby owes me $100." She pumped her fist in the air.

"What's with the victory dance?" Killian asked, "You're up, Mills."

"You two finally caved. I won $100." Regina pointed to Killian, "And I'm about to win more when Robin and I win this game."

Killian faced Emma, "We need to destroy them."

"We need to burn them to a crisp." Emma agreed. She bit her lip as she looked at the table, "We may have to do best two out of three."

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

**Clothing**

"I'll see you tonight, Swan." Emma sucked in her breath as Killian ended his sentence with that obscene thing he did with his tongue that made her want to jump him and shove her own tongue down his throat. _Well, shit._ Instead she just chuckled and left Granny's, the old woman sending her a knowing wink as she reached the door.

Emma was still shaking her head and chuckling when her feet sloshed through a puddle outside of her car. On a completely dry street. _Damn Ice Queen_. Choosing to ignore it for the moment, Emma slid into the driver's seat and drove back to the loft. Henry was spending the evening with Regina working on some secret project, which gave her plenty of time to focus on the evening with her pirate.

Fifteen minutes later, Emma was loudly scraping hangers across the bar in her closet. Letting out a loud groan of frustration, she turned back to the bed and threw herself across it, "Stupid kid. Stupid me. Stupid pirate. Stupid date." She muttered.

"Um, Emma?" Emma looked up at the concerned faces of her mother and Elsa, "Is everything alright?" Mary Margaret asked.

Emma sat up on her elbows, "I asked Hook out." At their mirrored looks of shock she clarified, "On a date. For tonight."

Mary Margaret came further into the room, rocking Neal, "And how do you feel about that?"

Emma rolled her eyes, "Fine, except I have _nothing_ to wear. When we came back here I didn't exactly pack up my dresses and heels. Not practical Ice Queen or Wicked Witch chasing clothes."

Elsa moved over to the open wardrobe, "I see what you mean, there is hardly anything appropriate here." She murmured. She turned, "Although, I would wager to say you could wear one of Christoff's outfits that he uses to clean Sven's stall and Hook would still think you're beautiful." She smiled softly, "Which is true, Emma. He lo-" she paused, "has strong feelings for you because of who you are, not because of what your wear or your physical beauty."

Emma blushed and looked at her hands, "Still, it's been a while since I've been on a date. And the last guy was a flying monkey." She shook her head at the memory of Walsh, "I'd kind of like to knock his socks off." She admitted.

"Well then, where do we find gowns in Storybrooke?" Elsa asked with a soft smile.

"Oh my gosh, it's like sending you off to your first ball." Snow sighed happily, "Let me just gather Neal's things and we can be off."

"Your mother is very excited." Elsa commented as she came to sit next to Emma on the bed.

Emma smiled over at Elsa. She liked the Arendelle queen, Emma could relate to her in ways she couldn't relate to most. She noted it was similar to the ways in which she _did_ relate to Regina and Tink. Scared and wanting to change. Always wanting to change. "She gets like this over a lot of things."

"She wishes she'd been there when you were growing up." Elsa commented.

"We both do, but it's in the past." Emma stood up and tugged on her boots, grabbing her jacket, "Let's go before she sends out a search party." Emma suggested.

OUAT

"Mate," Killian found Robin in the woods, "I could use your assistance with something."

Robin motioned to Little John to take Roland, "What's going on? Has something happened with the Ice Queen?"

Killian waved his hand, "No, it's nothing like that, it's about Emma."

"Is Emma alright?" Robin asked, almost instinctively reaching for a bow.

"Yes, she and I are going out tonight and I would like to purchase clothes of this realm." He motioned to Robin's clothes, "Could you point me in the direction of a shop where I can acquire such things?"

Robin chuckled and nodded, "Roland, would you like to go on a trip to help Daddy and Hook?"

Roland came bounding over to them, "I get to help Captain Hook?" He asked with wide eyes.

Killian got down on the ground to be eye level with him, "Aye, lad. You are welcome to call me Killian if you'd like."

Roland pumped his little fist and latched onto Killian's hook, "Let's go, Killian." He pulled him forward, "Come on!" He motioned to his dad.

OUAT

Emma's fingers skimmed over a leather dress, a smile spreading across her face at the thought of Killian's reaction to seeing her in a leather dress. Well technically he already had, but he was more concerned with keeping her from killing him and making sure she believed him than actually analyzing what she'd been wearing.

"Oh, no Emma," Her mother came up behind her, "you should go with something softer."

Emma wanted to roll her eyes and had a comment about their differences on the tip of her tongue when Elsa appeared, "I think Emma should try it on." The blonde queen frowned, "Though there is not much to the dress. Is this just the corset?" She asked.

Emma laughed lightly, "Elsa, I think today you will get a lesson in 21st century fashion, and you may not like it." Emma pulled the dress in her size.

"At least humor me?" Mary Margaret requested, pulling a white strapless dress of the rack with a full skirt and ruffles.

Emma eyed the dress warily, "Fine." She muttered, taking the dress from her mother reluctantly.

Elsa grinned at Emma's reaction, "Maybe we can find a suitable compromise?" She suggested softly, resting a hand on Emma's shoulder. "Go try them on," she motioned to the dressing rooms, "I shall see what I can dig up."

"Thank you." Emma mumbled. When she came out in the white dress a few moments later she said two words, "Absolutely not."

"Oh, but Emma you look beautiful." Mary Margaret let out a quiet sigh, "You look so much like a princess right now."

Emma glanced in the mirror and realized that this dress looked like the one Snow was wearing in Henry's book for her wedding, "Mom," She sighed, "I'm not getting married. I'm just going on a date. With a pirate. I don't want to be this formal."

She moved back into the dressing room, but she could still hear her mother and Elsa, "She's just as stubborn as her father." Mary Margaret muttered.

"Well, perhaps the dress is too formal for what Killian will plan tonight." Elsa commented tactfully.

"But she looked so beautiful."

"Okay, I really like this one." Emma stepped out in the knee length leather dress with long sleeves and a dropped back.

"That's really all there is to it?" Elsa asked with a tipped head. "I mean you look lovely, every bit a pirate's woman."

Emma grinned, "I think Hook will like it."

Mary Margaret narrowed her eyes, "Fine, but at least try on a couple of more first." She asked.

Emma refrained from rolling her eyes, but said, "Okay, what next?"

Elsa picked up a dress she'd been fingering for a few moments, "Try this one." She handed it to Emma who stepped back in the dressing room.

Emma emerged a moment later, "Um, Mom, Elsa, I think this is it." She whispered, her hands skimming over the fitted bodice and flowing skirt that swished around her legs, with a matching belt. It dipped just low enough to show off a hint of cleavage. "It's so beautiful."

Elsa beamed, "You look beautiful."

"Oh, Emma, you're just." Snow shook her head, "You're all grown up."

Emma bit her lip and blushed, "I just need to get shoes to go with it.

OUAT

"Are you nervous?" Elsa asked as she sat on Emma's bed, her feet tucked underneath her.

Emma stepped into her dress and turned for Elsa to zip up, "A little. It's been awhile since I've been on a date and it's _Hook_."

Elsa bit her lip and sat back down as Emma turned and buckled the belt, "Have you two been out before?"

Emma flushed, "Um, no, mostly we've been tormenting each other." At Elsa's raised eyebrow she flushed deeper, "Fine, he may have goaded me into kissing him when we were in Neverland and then I may have," she hesitated, "indulged myself when we got back from our little trip in the past, and a couple of times since then."

"I assumed you two were courting each other after his reaction to the ice cavern." Elsa admitted. "He's quite infatuated with you."

Emma glanced down at her bare feet, "I know, it's just, it's hard for me to,"

Elsa stood and rested a hand on her shoulder, "I understand."

Biting her lip, Emma raised her head, "Is there, do you have someone"

"No," Elsa shook her head, "there's no one for me."

"Maybe there is, maybe you'll find someone." Emma offered hopefully.

"Now you sound like your mother." Elsa chuckled, "What are you going to do with your hair?"

Emma shrugged, "Down I guess, like usual."

Guiding Emma to the bed, Elsa shoved her down lightly, "No, let me." She reached for the hair brush and tugged it through Emma's hair, "I have an idea."

"Have at it." Emma looked up at her, "And thank you. For everything."

"You're the one finding my sister. I owe you, Emma."

"Let's just call it even." Emma suggested.

"So," Elsa began separating some of Emma's hair, "tell me everything about how you and Killian met." Emma found it interesting that Elsa had taken so quickly to calling Hook by his given name, rather than his moniker when even she didn't do that and she was the one who was falling in, _Steady there, Swan, let's not jump to anything too rash. _

"He was actually pretending to be a blacksmith," At Elsa's chuckle, Emma nodded, "yeah, trying to help Regina's mother, an even eviler queen, come to Storybrooke and keep Mom and me in the Enchanted Forest." Emma chuckled, "I may have been dragged through a portal by a wraith and Mom may have jumped in after me."

"But he wound up helping you I assume." Elsa asked.

"Well, I think he would've if I wouldn't have left him chained at the top of a beanstalk." Emma admitted, "I didn't trust him."

"But you do now." Elsa pointed out.

"He came back with a magic bean and took us to Neverland to find Henry when Peter Pan kidnapped him. And then he gave up his ship to chase me down in New York to get Henry and me to break the curse."

"A pirate gave up his ship for you?" Elsa asked with an arched brow. At Emma's nod, she commented, "Sounds like he more than cares for you. Sounds like he loves you." Biting her lip, she asked, "Do you love him?"

It was on the tip of Emma's tongue to just say yes, it was so easy to talk to Elsa, "I don't know," she finally said, "we've just never really had any peace and quiet and now, I don't know. He keeps talking about living a life during quiet moments and all, but I don't know if I can really just enjoy myself with an Ice Queen leaving threatening puddles by my car and"

"Well, you can't know if you don't try." Elsa paused, "And he certainly seems worthy of vying for your affections."

Emma snorted, "He once told me that he would win my heart without trickery. That when he won it, it would be because I wanted him too."

"And did he?" Elsa asked, tugging her hair up into a high ponytail.

"Yes." Emma answered.

OUAT

"Okay, if Anna was ever in Storybrooke, she should be in here." Snow dropped a stack of books on the kitchen table.

"Wow," Elsa shook her head, "your curse is very thorough."

"Oh this is just A-E." Snow smiled.

"Here's the rest." David dropped more books on the table.

"Oh wait until you see Emma, David. The dress we got is beautiful." Snow sang out softly.

"I'm sure you picked out a lovely dress." David grumbled.

"Actually, Elsa picked it out and," Mary Margaret stopped speaking, "oh, Emma, you look beautiful."

David cleared his throat, "What your mother said." He agreed.

Picking up Neal, Mary Margaret cooed, "Your sister has a very important date tonight."

Emma flushed and sent a sideways glance towards Elsa, "Okay, let's not," a flash appeared before her eyes as her mother took a picture, "wow, you're really selling this whole first date thing."

"Hey," David protested lightly, "cut your mother some slack, it's not like we got to send you to your first ball."

A knock sounded and Emma stumbled in her heels towards the door. "Here we go." Snow sang out.

When Emma opened the door, she found Hook dressed in 21st century clothing, his hooked hand behind his back. "Swan," his eyes caressed her, starting from the top of her head down to her toes, lingering on her chest and legs, which had been her goal, "you look stunning, love."

"And you look" Emma's eyes appreciatively took in his own appearance.

He sent her a crooked smile and said, "I know." She snorted in return and stepped aside so he could come in.

He held out the arm behind his back, producing a rose, "Wow, you really went all out." Emma grinned, accepting the rose.

"Emma" her mother breathed out.

Emma's eyes landed on his hand that held the rose before darting to his right hand, "Your hand." Emma pointed, "Is it?"

"Yes," Killian examined the hand, "the Dark One returned what he once took. It seems he has turned over a new leaf."

"Well what do I call you now?" Emma asked teasingly, rocking on her heels, "Captain Hand?"

He shook with silent mirth at her jab, "Killian will do, love."

David chose that moment to clear his throat, "Now, do I need to have a talk about your intentions?" He asked.

"Don't worry, your majesty, I can assure that Emma is in good hands." Killian quipped.

"That's what concerns me," David replied, "especially since you now have two of them."

Emma set the rose on the side table, "We should go." She motioned to the door.

"Are you sure you'll be okay? You don't need me to drive you?" David offered.

"Goodnight." Emma all but shoved Killian out the door.

He paused when she shut it, "You really do look stunning, love." His voice dropped as he spoke, "I've never seen a lass as beautiful as you in any realm."

Emma smiled softly up at him, "You clean up pretty nicely yourself, Captain." She grinned and tucked her hand in his arm, "Now, show me what you planned." She teased.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


End file.
